Rising Heroes
by nyankuro
Summary: [Apakah anda bersedia untuk menjadi Hero yang sesungguhnya?"]/ Gempa menyetujuinya. Dan ia harus menerima semua yang terjadi di depan matanya.
1. Chapter 1

**SMA Pulau Rintis, tahun 21xx.**

"Nah, hasil rapat hari ini, untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah akan diadakan tiga jenis kegiatan. Festival olahraga, pentas seni dan bazaar kelas. Festival olahraga meliputi 6 cabang olahraga. Sementara pentas seni ada 5 kategori yang dilombakan. Ada masukan?"

Hening sesaat. Pemuda yang memimpin rapat tersebut mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipis sembari melihat lagi catatan kecil di tangan kirinya. Suhu ruangan tempat dilaksanakannya rapat OSIS itu terasa begitu panas. Barangkali, tak seorang pun anggota OSIS di ruangan tersebut yang menyadari bahwa pendingin ruangan hanya disetel 22 derajat celcius.

"Ketua," seorang siswi berambut pirang angkat tangan menginterupsi keheningan.

"Ya, Amy?" Sang ketua menyahut menunjukkan gestur mempersilakan lawan bicara buka suara.

"Apa nggak sebaiknya jumlah kategori lomba ditinjau ulang? Kalau menyesuaikan dengan budget yang ada, apa mungkin kepsek akan menyetujui proposal nanti?"

Yang ditanya melihat lagi catatan kecilnya yang berisi hasil rapat sementara. Ada banyak coretan di tiap lembaran notes itu. Kebanyakan merupakan saran dan pendapat yang diajukan anggota OSIS beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Kalau terlalu banyak dana yang dibutuhkan, mungkin kepsek akan ragu. Belum lagi, masalah sponsor yang dicari. Siapa yang tahu mereka mau memberi sokongan atau tidak?"

Mata sang ketua yang sewarna emas menerawang mendengarkan pendapat wakilnya, Amar Deep. Akhirnya, ia bersuara lagi, "Baiklah, ada saran untuk itu?"

Ruang perwakilan siswa-siswi SMA Pulau Rintis itu kembali riuh rendah. Suara tiap anggota bersahut-sahutan. Tentunya, masih terkontrol dengan baik oleh wakil yang sigap. Sementara, sang ketua sendiri masih manggut-manggut mendengar saran-saran yang diajukan beberapa anggota, sebelah tangannya sibuk mencatat opini-opini yang diajukan.

"Oke," ujar ketua OSIS setelah suasana tenang kembali. "Jadi, untuk meminimalisir pengeluaran, akan ada dua cabang olahraga dan dua kategori pentas seni yang ditiadakan," putusnya kemudian.

"Ya. Dikarenakan, ada _reward_ yang harus diberikan kepada pemenang tiap kategori lomba." Wakil ketua menambahkan setelah atasannya bersuara.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekian rapat hari ini. Sekretaris, tolong laporan rapatnya setelah ini. Untuk proposalnya, bisa ditulis setelah bendahara menghitung total dana yang diperlukan," titah ketua kepada seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu. Sekretaris OSIS tersebut hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, rapat hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Semua boleh bubar."

* * *

**Boboiboy © Monsta**

**Terinspirasi dari anime Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica dan Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku. Keduanya bukan punya oe.**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Gempa, sang ketua OSIS yang baru saja memimpin rapat menyusuri koridor dengan hayati dan rohani lelah. Seragamnya terasa lembab dan lengket, padahal dia tidak habis olahraga. Ah, lain kali ia harus ingatkan anggota lain untuk menyetel suhu pendingin ruangan jadi 18 derajat celcius jika yang datang rapat seramai itu. Pasalnya, Gempa jarang sekali mengutak-atik inventaris sekolah yang memang sering diabaikannya itu.

Dilonggarkannya dasi belang hitam-putih yang melingkari leher, membiarkan udara segar masuk melalui kerah seragamnya yang sedikit lebih terbuka.

Tak lama, sepasang iris keemasannya menangkap sosok yang ia kenali muncul dari belokan koridor di depannya. Mereka akan berpapasan dalam hitungan belasan langkah lagi, tapi Gempa sudah menyapa lebih dulu, "Kak Hali, masih ada kegiatan klub?"

Hali—lengkapnya Halilintar—mendongakkan wajah yang sedari tadi terpekur menatap ubin krem koridor. Sang kembaran sulung menghentikan langkah, menatap sejenak pada adiknya yang juga berhenti melangkah. "Kau nggak lihat aku masih pakai seragam latihan?" tanya Halilintar retoris.

Gempa menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah. Baru ia sadar kalau kakak kembar pertamanya itu masih mengenakan _dougi_ karatenya. "Eeh, terus, ini Kakak mau ke mana?"

"Gudang." Halilintar yang memang irit bicara menjawab seadanya. Setelahnya ia berlalu, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat tujuan.

Gempa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia memutar badan agar tetap bisa melihat kakak sulung yang kini berjalan melewatinya. Iris keemasannya menatap punggung pemuda sepantaran dirinya itu yang tampak berjalan tegap.

Sebenarnya, bukan hari ini saja Halilintar bersikap tak acuh. Sikap cuek bebek sang kakak yang tempramen itu memang sudah mengerak sampai DNA, kok. Padahal Gempa sendiri tidak demikian. Tapi, kenapa ya? Ia merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dari Halilintar belakangan ini. Dan bukan cuma Halilintar saja, saudaranya yang lain pun dirasanya demikian.

Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin cuma imajinasinya saja akibat keseringan khawatir. "Pulangnya hati-hati!" pesan Gempa sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah pulang.

.

.

.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

Gempa mengucap salam sambil memperhatikan seisi ruang tamu yang kosong. Tidak seorang pun menyambutnya pulang atau sekadar menjawab salam.

Oke, ini masih jam 3 siang. Seharusnya sudah ada yang tiba di rumah, karena khusus hari ini sekolah memulangkan siswa-siswi lebih cepat. Selain Gempa dan Halilintar yang memang berkepentingan di sekolah, aneh rasanya jika saudaranya yang lain tidak segera pulang. Terutama, salah seorang adiknya yang hobi tengkurap 15 jam itu.

Mencari solusi untuk mengetahui keberadaan saudaranya yang lain, Gempa membuka grup chat keluarga di ponselnya. Diketiknya pertanyaan kepada anggota grup yang isinya cuma saudara-saudara kembarnya.

[Udah ada yang pulang?]

Tak lama, muncul tanda centang biru yang menandakan pesan telah dibaca, diikuti salah satu anggota grup yang mulai mengetik.

[Aku, Blaze sama Thorn lagi keluar. Nggak tau yang lain]

Ini Taufan yang menjawab. Kakak kedua Gempa yang pecicilan.

Melihat jawaban Taufan, segera saja Gempa memeriksa kamar dua saudaranya yang eksistensinya tak diketahui. Kakinya melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Ice, adiknya yang kedua sekaligus kembaran Blaze.

Sampai di depan kamar, Gempa mengetuk pintu yang terasa dingin itu dengan cukup kuat. Siapa tahu sang adik tengah terlena dalam bunga mimpi.

"Ice?" Gempa memanggil nama empunya kamar. Diketuk dan dipanggilnya lagi nama adiknya itu, tapi tak juga dijawab. Pelan-pelan, ia buka pintu tersebut dan hawa dingin dari AC segera menerpa dirinya.

"Kosong..." gumam Gempa setelah menyapu pandangan hingga ke sudut-sudut kamar yang sedingin Antartika. Ice pasti lupa lagi mematikan AC.

Setelah mematikan pendingin ruangan, Gempa meninggalkan kamar itu dengan secuil perasaan aneh di benaknya. _Tumben Ice nggak kebo_, pikir Gempa.

Putar haluan, anak ketiga keluarga Boboiboy itu mengecek keberadaan si bungsu, Solar. Hasilnya sama saja, nihil. Manusia yang dicari tak ditemukan. Eksistensi para _Homo sapiens_ bermuka kembar di rumah itu raib semua, dengan keberadaan yang tak tentu rimbanya—selain Halilintar tentu saja.

Menghela napas, Gempa melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri. Biarlah dulu saudara-saudaranya itu. Toh, ia yakin mereka tak akan berbuat macam-macam. Asal tahu saja, kalau Halilintar yang tempramental atau Gempa yang keibuan sampai mendengar mereka terlibat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan tanpa alasan yang bagus, siap-siap saja dihadiahi tendangan karate atau bogem mentah dari mereka berdua.

Mengabaikan keberadaan seluruh saudara kembar, Gempa merebahkan diri di kasur tersayang. Pekerjaan rumah yang menunggu diabaikannya dulu. Dirinya lelah lahir batin dengan semua tugas di sekolah.

Dibukanya kunci ponsel ber-casing hitam miliknya. Jarinya mengetuk layar untuk membuka aplikasi game yang beberapa waktu belakangan sering ia mainkan, atas ajakan Taufan tentu saja.

Kakak kembar keduanya itu bilang, Gempa itu terlalu kaku. Melebihi Halilintar malah. Bukan soal sosialisasi, tapi dalam menjalani kehidupan. Setiap harinya penuh jadwal kerja saja, macam pegawai kantoran. Jadi, Taufan yang senantiasa tersenyum itu akhirnya menyarankan sang adik pertama bermain game seperti dirinya.

"Nggak pa-pa lah, refreshing pikiran sesekali," ucap Taufan setelah menginstall game tersebut di ponsel Gempa dua bulan lalu. Tentu saja hingga sekarang, Gempa hanya memainkan game itu saat senggang atau jenuh saja. Hiburannya yang utama tetap konsumsi berita faktual di televisi.

_[Welcome to Rising Heroes]_

Itu tulisan yang ditemuinya setelah aplikasi dibuka. Setelah loading sebentar, muncul tampilan _main menu_. Gempa membuka _local save data _dan melanjutkan permainannya semalam.

Ya, tanpa sadar Gempa sudah memainkan game ini tiga hari berturut-turut. Namun, karakter yang dimainkannya masih bertahan di level 15. Memang tipikal Gempa. Tanggung jawab tetap tanggung jawab. Pekerjaan di realita tetap prioritas.

Tak lama setelah game dimulai, Gempa menerima sebuah misi dari salah satu NPC. Ia pun mengarahkan karakternya untuk melawan monster dengan rupa seperti yeti berbulu hitam bertaring tajam.

Monster itu boleh dibilang monster kelas rendah, mudah saja mengalahkannya. Tapi, EXP yang didapat setelah mengalahkan monster tersebut sedikit sekali. Sulit menaikkan level dengan mengalahkan monster kelas rendah jika jumlah monster yang dikalahkan hanya sedikit.

Untungnya, posisi karakter Gempa sedang berada di _dungeon_ berupa hutan yang menjadi sarang para yeti. Dengan level dan _skill_ yang sudah dimiliki Gempa, ia pasti bisa mengalahkan sepuluh, atau dua puluh monster.

Gempa mengeluarkan _skill_ yang dimiliki karakter gamenya, seperti: Tanah Tinggi, Tumbukan Tanah, atau Ombak Tanah. Karakter game-nya memang memiliki kekuatan elemen tanah. Ponselnya terus bergetar tiap berhasil mengalahkan satu monster. Jemarinya dengan semangat menekan-nekan _attack button_ untuk mengeluarkan serangan dan _skill_. Sepuluh menit kemudian, _dungeon_ dalam game RPG itu berhasil dibersihkannya.

_[Mission succes!]_

Tertulis demikian setelah Gempa mengalahkan bos monster. Sebagai _reward_, Gempa mendapatkan _skill_ baru yang membuatnya dapat memanggil golem tanah. Selain itu, ia juga mendapat penambahan EXP yang cukup signifikan. Ditotal dengan jumlah monster yang dikalahkannya, jumlah poin EXP tersebut berhasil membuatnya naik ke level 16.

Gempa menghela nafas lega. Benar kata Taufan. Mengistirahatkan pikiran dengan cara seperti ini sesekali boleh juga, asal nggak kecanduan saja seperti kakak keduanya itu.

Gempa memutuskan menghentikan permainannya. Sekarang, waktunya istirahat beneran. Ia ingin memejamkan mata dan tidur nyenyak, melupakan lelah penat yang masih terasa di pundak. Belum sempat menekan tombol _exit_ setelah menyimpan data permainan terakhir, suara dentingan pertanda notifikasi masuk terdengar dari ponselnya.

Layar ponsel yang semula menampakkan main menu, tiba-tiba gelap. Gempa spontan mengguncang-guncangkan ponselnya, berpikir mungkin saja gawainya itu nge-bug atau semacamnya. Sejenak kemudian, muncul rentetan kalimat seperti sedang diketik.

Gempa menaikkan sebelah alis. Game yang dimainkannya saat ini memang bisa dimainkan secara online atau pun offline. Jika sedang online, player yang menyimpan ID player lain bisa mengundangnya ke dalam sebuah _chat room_ antarpemain atau mengajak _party_.

Maka, Gempa heran. Ia pernah diajak beberapa kali oleh Taufan dan Blaze—yang juga memainkan game ini—untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi bersama. Namun, ruang chat-nya tidaklah hitam total seperti ini.

_[Selamat! Anda telah terpilih sebagai Rising Hero selanjutnya. Hal ini tidak dapat diwakilkan oleh pihak mana pun. Apakah anda bersedia untuk menjadi Hero yang sesungguhnya?]_

Itulah tulisan yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah layar. Di bawah deretan kalimat itu, terdapat dua tombol pilihan berbeda warna. Hijau untuk tombol 'Yes', dan merah untuk tombol 'No'.

Mata emas Gempa menyipit curiga. Apa maksudnya pengumuman yang tiba-tiba ini? Ia sendiri juga tidak ingat pernah membeberkan ke orang selain Taufan dan Blaze bahwa dia bermain game seperti mereka. Lantas, siapa yang mengirim pesan ini? Apa ini salah satu teknik marketing yang dimiliki perusahaan yang menciptakan game ini?

Mata Gempa menatap lamat-lamat rangkaian kata yang masih terpampang nyata di layar ponselnya.

_Menjadi hero yang sesungguhnya ... Tunggu,_

Tunggu dulu! Gempa mencoba menggali lagi memori yang tertinggal dalam lobus temporal otaknya. Samar-samar ia ingat, beberapa bulan belakangan banyak berita yang terdengar aneh yang disiarkan di televisi. Di antaranya adalah penampakan gadis dan pemuda yang mampu terbang di angkasa layaknya super hero di serial kartun barat.

Ada juga acara berita yang menyiarkan kabar sejumlah korban kecelakaan yang berhasil selamat dengan cara yang boleh dibilang tak wajar. Dan masih ada beberapa berita lagi yang semuanya terdengar seperti sebuah keajaiban.

Memang hingga abad ke 22 kini, teknologi telah berkembang pesat selama beberapa dekade. Manusia bahkan bisa membuat robot yang tampilan dan sikapnya benar-benar persis seperti manusia asli. Kecerdasan buatan yang diprogram sudah berubah signifikan dibanding 10 dekade yang lalu.

Tapi, apa memang mungkin ada sebuah teknologi yang mampu membuat manusia terbang bebas di angkasa lepas tanpa membawa alat bantu teknologi itu sendiri? Teknologi yang mampu mengubah manusia menjadi super hero sejati?

"Hero yang sesungguhnya..." Gempa menggumamkan salah satu kalimat dalam pengumuman tersebut.

Ia tak pernah terpikir hal demikian. Baginya, menolong orang lain di sekelilingnya adalah suatu hal yang cukup menyenangkan. Tapi dewasa ini, Gempa tak pernah berangan-angan untuk dapat membantu orang lain dengan kekuatan luar biasa, seperti yang pernah ia lihat di kartun masa kecilnya dulu.

Gempa bimbang. Sisi logis dirinya memaksa jarinya bergerak menekan tombol merah. Ayolah! Mana mungkin super hero itu ada?

Robot yang katanya tidak perlu makan atau tidur itu—meskipun memiliki kekuatan yang terbilang luar biasa—tak pernah sekali pun digunakan untuk menolong manusia yang kesulitan. Mereka hanya semacam _hardware_ yang digunakan sebagai alat kerja untuk manusia, seperti perbudakan yang pernah dilakukan di masa lampau.

Gempa tahu itu. Ia menyadari pikiran logisnya itu benar adanya. Namun, selogis apa pun pikirannya, ia tetap kalah setelah batinnya mempertanyakan, _bagaimana kalau aku bisa menolong lebih banyak orang jika memiliki kekuatan?_

Maka, jari telunjuknya seketika menekan tombol berwarna hijau di layar ponsel. Sesaat kemudian, muncul tulisan lain yang seperti menjawab pilihannya.

_[Kami segera menjemput anda] _

Gempa memosisikan dirinya duduk di atas ranjang. Tulisan tersebut telah hilang dan kembali menampilkan _main menu _seperti semula.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bodoh. Bagaimana jika tadi itu hanya penipuan saja? Sial. Kekhawatiran di kepalanya membuncah. Gempa pun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia bertindak senaif itu.

Namun, sebelum dapat memfokuskan lagi pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

"Nak ... kamu nggak pa-pa?"

Tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu seorang pemuda. Pelan, tapi ia dapat mendengar suara bariton bernada lembut yang seolah memanggilnya.

"Nak," bahunya serasa ditepuk lagi. Bersamaan dengan kesadaran tubuhnya yang mulai ia dapat, matanya terbuka perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap terhadap cahaya yang mulai merangsang sensor saraf optikusnya.

Kedua matanya terbelalak tiba-tiba, menampakkan iris matanya yang indah berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia terduduk kaget dan mendapati seorang pria berseragam security tengah menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Boboiboy Gempa, 18 tahun, tengah mencerna situasi yang dialaminya saat ini.

Ia kini tengah duduk di atas bangku taman yang ia kenali sebagai Taman Pulau Rintis, sebuah tempat terbuka untuk umum yang lokasinya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya.

Kedua netranya menyapu pandang ke sekitar. Tampak beberapa orang berlalu-lalang melintasi jalan setapak yang mengelilingi taman, sementara si bapak security yang membangunkannya kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan raut cemas.

"Kamu baik-baik aja?" tanya bapak penjaga keamanan itu memastikan. Merasa sekeliling dan kondisinya kini baik-baik saja, Gempa mengangguk meski masih agak ragu.

"Ya sudah, saya tinggal nggak apa-apa? Saya masih harus lanjut keliling."

Mendengar penjaga keamanan di hadapannya masih ada kepentingan, ia mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan mantap. Pak security kemudian pamit meninggalkan Gempa yang kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Ia merasa aneh. Kenapa dirinya bisa ada di taman? Gempa merasa tidak seharusnya ia di sini sekarang. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa sebelumnya ia tertidur hingga dibangunkan penjaga keamanan setempat.

Gempa kembali menggali memorinya yang tergambar samar-samar. Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, ia sempat berpapasan dengan kakak sulungnya, Halilintar, setelah selesai rapat OSIS. Rasanya setelah berpesan sedikit tentang hal yang tak begitu penting kepada Halilintar, ia terus pulang. Apa sebelum sampai ke rumah ia sempat mampir ke sini?

Tapi, untuk apa? Beristirahat sejenak hingga tertidur?

Membuang pikirannya yang terasa absurd, Gempa mencoba memastikan jam berapa sekarang.

"Eh?"

Jam tangan siapa ini? Jam tangan siapa yang melingkar di tangannya ini? Gempa yakin tak pernah memakai jam tangan sebelumnya. Jika perlu mengecek waktu, ia selalu membuka ponselnya atau melihat jam dinding di mana tempatnya berada.

Apakah Taufan sudah bosan dengan Halilintar dan mengganti target kejahilannya sekarang? Sampai-sampai melemparnya ke Taman Pulau Rintis saat dirinya tengah tertidur. Tapi, masa' benar Taufan yang melakukannya.

Ah, kepala Gempa pusing sekarang. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang menutupi kepalanya.

Diambilnya benda itu dan melihat sebuah topi yang ia tahu itu bukan miliknya. Sebuah topi dino hitam dengan corak garis berwarna kuning emas di sisi kiri dan kanan. Di sisi belakang topi itu terdapat logo berwarna putih yang membentuk motif seperti batuan atau tanah.

Merasa semakin janggal, kali ini Gempa berdiri dan memastikan kondisinya dari atas sampai bawah.

Ia kini mengenakan jaket hitam tanpa hoodie dengan bagian lengan atas hingga bawah dada jaket itu berwarna oranye. Resleting jaket yang berbentuk sama seperti logo di topinya tidak terpasang, menampakkan kaus merah polos yang ia kenakan di baliknya. Celana dan sepatu boots pendek yang menjadi bawahannya juga memiliki corak dan warna senada.

Gempa makin bingung. Ia tidak sleepwalking dan mencuri di toko baju terdekat, kan?

Ah, ya, kali. Kalau memang begitu harusnya ketahuan orang lain, dong.

Rasanya tidak mungkin juga Taufan. Kalau memang kakak kembarnya itu pelakunya, maka Gempa tidak akan segan menonjok Taufan sampai bonyok.

Gempa kembali memasang topinya ke posisi semula, lalu meraba saku celananya. Ada. Ponselnya ada di sana. Segera ia menyalakan ponsel untuk melihat jam, lantas menepuk jidat. Kenapa harus melihat ponsel saat ada jam melingkar di tangannya? Ah, kebiasaan.

Gempa terbelalak. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, berarti sudah 2 jam ia meninggalkan sekolah. Artinya, selama itu pula ia di taman ini. Segera ia mengetik di group chat keluarga, menanyakan keberadaan saudara-saudaranya. Namun, tak ada yang menjawab.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya menunggu, Gempa memutuskan meninggalkan taman menuju ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

Kepala Gempa masih dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjurus pada dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya seperti orang frustasi, pikirannya semrawut mencari solusi.

Gempa perlahan memperlambat tempo langkah, merasakan kepalanya pening. Akhirnya, ia berhenti berjalan di depan sebuah ruko. Tangannya bertopang pada tiang besi penyangga kanopi hijau di atasnya, berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang terasa letih. Saudara-saudaranya belum juga membalas pesannya.

Perlahan, ia menarik napas dalam, berusaha menetralkan pikirannya yang sedari tadi terus berkecamuk. Dipikirkan sekarang pun tak berguna. Ada baiknya ia segera menemui keluarganya dan menceritakan apa yang sudah ia alami.

Ketika Gempa berpikir demikian, netranya menangkap sebuah pemandangan tak menyenangkan yang tak terlalu jauh di depannya.

Di jalanan yang tidak ramai dan tidak sepi, terlihat seorang wanita—yang mungkin berusia kepala tiga—tengah berdiri di pinggir trotoar. Di belakang wanita itu tampak seorang pria tengah menatap sang wanita lekat-lekat, seperti predator yang telah menemukan mangsa. Gempa merasakan firasat yang tak enak.

Sebelum Gempa sempat mencegah, pria itu sudah merampas tas bermerk sekaligus perhiasan emas di tangan kiri sang wanita. Korban pencurian itu berteriak tanpa mampu mengejar tersangka.

Gempa yang saat itu melihat seluruh kejadian itu lantas berlari menuju arah yang ditempuh pencuri tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sekarang saya mencoba mengejar pelakunya. Sepertinya, pencuri itu menuju ke Tempat Pembuangan Akhir Pulau Rintis. Ya ... Saya akan berhati-hati. Terima kasih."

Gempa menyimpan lagi ponselnya ke saku celana setelah menelepon polisi. Kedua kakinya masih melangkah dalam tempo cepat, mengejar pencuri yang juga berlari tak jauh di depannya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berkejar-kejaran, tapi Gempa masih tak mampu menyusul targetnya. Memang tipikal pencuri, pandai sekali melarikan diri.

Sekarang, ia dan pria itu berada di daerah yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman. Nafas Gempa sudah terengah-engah, tapi masih terus berlari seolah tenaganya tak akan habis.

Tiba-tiba, pencuri itu mengubah arah, berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil yang cukup kumuh. Sesuai dugaan Gempa, ia tengah menuju ke TPA, tempat berbagai barang dan sampah yang tak berguna dibuang.

Lelaki itu menghentikan larinya begitu sampai di sebuah area yang kosong. Jauh dari posisinya ada besi-besi berkarat, kerangka mobil dan berbagai barang rongsokan lain bertumpuk tinggi mengelilinya.

Gempa pun berhenti berlari sekitar sepuluh meter di depan pria itu, tanpa berniat menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Toh, sedari tadi ia mengejar si pencuri tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi.

Pencuri itu menatap Gempa, kemudian menunjukkan seringainya. "Berani juga kau mengejarku sendirian," ujarnya sambil menyimpan emas ke dalam tas hasil curiannya.

"Berikan tas dan perhiasan itu padaku, akan kukembalikan ke pemiliknya! Kau tak punya hak sedikit pun atas semua barang di tanganmu itu!" balas Gempa ofensif dengan meninggikan suaranya. Pria itu tertawa-tawa.

"Bocah bodoh! Kaupikir kenapa aku terus berlari ke sini tanpa menyingkirkanmu dulu, hah!?" Pria itu membalas lagi. Detik selanjutnya, banyak orang muncul dari balik gunungan rongsokan di sekitar mereka, seolah mereka memang menunggu waktu untuk keluar.

Gempa menyapu pandang kepada orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun. Mereka semua lelaki yang tampak seperti berandal. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya. Jumlah mereka mungkin ada tiga puluhan.

Gempa bukan petarung elit macam Halilintar yang bahkan bisa melawan 50 lebih manusia dan pulang tanpa lecet berarti. Kalau harus bertarung sekarang, mungkin Gempa akan lelah duluan sebelum menumbangkan mereka semua.

Berusaha positif, Gempa menepis pikiran tersebut. Ia sudah terlanjur terlibat sampai sini. Setidaknya, ia harus mengulur waktu hingga polisi dan korban pencurian itu tiba.

Begitulah niat Gempa sebelum ia mendengar sebuah letusan benda yang tak asing di telinganya.

_DOR!_

Gempa yakin, dirinya merasa ada sesuatu yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat di samping kepalanya. Ketika menoleh ke belakang, manik emasnya mendapati sebuah batangan besi yang lumayan tebal telah berlubang. Dari bekas lubang itu, cukup jelas terlihat asap putih yang mungkin akibat dari suatu material padat yang menembus batangan besi tersebut.

Mengalihkan lagi atensinya kepada musuh, pencuri yang ia kejar sebelumnya kini menggenggam pistol sambil tersenyum miring. Kemudian, beberapa temannya yang lain pun turut mengeluarkan benda serupa dari balik baju mereka.

Sial.

Kalau sudah begini, kemungkinan kemenangan Gempa jelas nol besar. Jangankan melumpuhkan musuh, mencoba melawan pun ia tak mungkin bisa. Salah-salah, bisa saja kepalanya yang berlubang selanjutnya.

Gempa tak berkutik. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Kabur pun ia akan ditembak.

"Hei, hei, mana semangatmu yang tadi, HAH!?"

Gempa menggeretakkan giginya, merasa tak berguna. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar lagi letusan yang sama secara beruntun. Dan Gempa hanya mampu memosisikan tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya.

"PERISAI TAUFAN!"

Gempa terbelalak. Alih-alih merasakan peluru bersarang di tubuhnya, ia malah mendengar riuh suara angin yang berputar kencang mengelilingi dirinya. Membuat seluruh peluru yang ditembakkan kepadanya menyasar ke segala arah.

Angin yang berputar kencang itu mengaburkan pandangannya, membentuk kubah tornado yang seakan melindungi dirinya.

Masih berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi, Gempa menengadah. Kedua netranya mendapati figur seorang pemuda sepantaran usianya tengah berdiri di atas sesuatu semacam skateboard yang melayang di udara.

Pemuda itu mengenakan jaket _stormbreaker_ biru tanpa _hoodie_ dengan lengan pendek berwarna putih. Terdapat corak berwarna biru neon yang berpendar pada jaketnya. Di kedua siku pemuda itu terpasang _armband_ berwarna biru muda. Celananya sedikit melebihi lutut dengan motif dan warna senada jaketnya. Sepatu boots pendeknya pun demikian.

Namun, yang menarik perhatian Gempa adalah topi pemuda itu. Topi dino berwarna biru-putih dengan logo angin berwarna kuning yang diposisikan miring ke kanan.

"Kenapa bengong aja, Gem?"

Pertanyaan pemuda itu sontak membuat Gempa tercenung. Kubah angin yang melindungi mereka berdua lenyap, dan pemuda itu menoleh ke bawah di mana posisi Gempa berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Wajah dan senyum yang terpatri di wajah pemuda itu sangat familiar. Gempa reflek menyebutkan satu nama.

"Kak Taufan!?"

Yang namanya disebut tersenyum lebar, kemudian turun bersama skateboard terbangnya untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan Gempa. "Hehehe ... Kupikir kau nggak kenal aku karena tampilanku yang keren ini." Taufan mengoceh, masih berdiri di atas skateboard terbang yang melayang sepuluh senti di atas permukaan tanah.

Gempa masih melongo. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna pemandangan yang ia saksikan di hadapannya. Taufan? Kakaknya yang super iseng itu bisa terbang? Apa kakaknya ini diam-diam menabung dan membeli benda canggih seperti ini?

"Tunggu, aku nggak ngerti..."

"Ah, ngobrolnya nanti dulu, Gem. Masih ada yang harus diurus."

Taufan mengganti atensinya kepada para berandal yang masih bersenjatakan pistol di tangan. Gempa dapat merasakan tatapan-tatapan beringas mereka kini seolah ciut mungkin setelah melihat apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Apa-apaan ini!? Siapa kalian, hah!?" Salah seorang di antara mereka berusaha tampak tegar dengan menodongkan pistol ke arah depan.

Taufan tertawa cekikikan. "Bukankah ini terasa seperti dalam film superhero? Iya kan, Gemgem?"

"Eh..." Tawa Taufan masih berlanjut, sementara Gempa tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"SIALAN KALIAN!"

"PUSARAN DAUN!"

Bersamaan dengan seorang berandal yang melepaskan tembakan, angin kencang bersama lembaran-lembaran daun hijau melingkupi Taufan dan Gempa, mementalkan proyektil mematikan itu ke arah rongsokan di sisi kanan mereka.

Gempa tercenung lagi. Suara yang ia dengar sesaat itu juga ia kenal. Suara yang ringan dan menggemaskan milik salah seorang adiknya.

"Kak Gem~ Kakak nggak pa-pa, kan~?" Thorn, salah satu dari Boboiboy bersaudara yang kini berpenampilan serba hijau-hitam tiba-tiba datang menerjang, memeluk Gempa dari belakang.

"Thorn!? Kau di sini juga!?" Gempa yang terkejut bercampur heran menoleh ke arah adik ke tiganya yang kini tersenyum lebar. Berbeda dengan senyum Taufan yang terlihat jahil bin ngeselin, senyuman Thorn adalah senyuman yang mampu menghangatkan sanubari.

_Tunggu, kalau ada Taufan dan Thorn, berarti..._

"Akhirnya, Kak Gem ketemu juga!"

"Kau lambat, Blaze!"

Taufan baru saja membalas ucapan seseorang yang datang dari arah gang kumuh menuju tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Tak jauh dari mereka, adik pertama bagi Gempa tengah berdiri dengan wajah riang. Blaze kini mengenakan setelan jaket armless dengan kerah tinggi berwarna merah dan celana hitam selutut yang bercorak seperti api di bagian bawahnya.

Blaze segera menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Woah~ Kak Gem sekarang mirip dengan kita!" Mata Blaze berbinar kagum menatapi penampilan Gempa dari atas sampai bawah.

Gempa menggaruk pipi masih tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sih? Kepalanya terasa pening lagi.

"Masih buta arah, Blaze? Padahal udah pakai navigasi."

"Hehe, aku masih bingung cara pakainya, Kak."

Taufan dan Blaze malah berbicara dengan akrab, sedangkan Thorn masih bergelayut di pundak Gempa. Para berandal yang masih berkurumun diabaikan. Salah satu di antara mereka yang tak memegang senjata api meraih tongkat besi yang cukup besar, kemudian menerjang lawan di hadapan.

"TERIMA INI!" suaranya sambil mengayunkan tongkat besi. Blaze, Gempa dan Thorn reflek melompat ke belakang. Taufan yang masih berada di atas papan luncurnya memilih menghindar ke atas.

"Uwah, nyaris! Hahaha!" Taufan cekikikan. Dia mulai berputar-putar di udara dengan papan luncurnya. "Ayo pukul sini! Sini, sini! Ahahaha!" ujar Taufan memprovokasi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya, setelah itu ia terbahak macam kerasukan dedemit. Menyebalkan sekali tawanya itu.

"Kurang ajar kau, bocah!" geram si berandal dengan tongkat besi itu.

"Heh, kalau mau berantem, ayo sini!" Ganti Blaze yang menantang. Ia langsung memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

"KEPARAT!" Pria itu berlari ke arah Blaze dan mengayunkan tongkat di tangannya cepat, namun Blaze dengan mudahnya menghindar.

Blaze mengepalkan tinjunya yang seketika diselimuti kobaran api jingga. Merasakan bahaya meningkat, berandal itu mengambil langkah mundur. Namun, tetap terlambat karena Blaze dengan cepat melepaskan serangannya ke wajah lawan.

"TINJU BERAPI!"

Pria berandal itu terlempar ke belakang, menghempas beberapa temannya yang masih berkerumun. Ia meringis. Wajahnya terasa panas sekali, malah mungkin akan melepuh.

"Haha! Itu sih, belum seberapa!" Blaze kembali memyelimuti tangannya dengan kobaran api dan berlari ke arah kerumunan musuh.

"Ah, tunggu, Blaze!" titah Taufan. Adiknya yang hiperaktif itu spontan mengerem langkah.

"Hah!? Kenapa pula!?"

Taufan segera menggerakkan papan luncurnya mendekati tanah. "Jangan kau habisi mereka. Mumpung ini debutnya Gemgem, biar dia aja yang urus."

Gempa menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Hah? A... Aku? Debut?"

"Ah, iya, ya!" Blaze kembali menghampiri saudaranya. "Ayo, Kak Gempa! Kakak juga tunjukkan kuasa Kakak!" Blaze berseru semangat dengan tangan terkepal.

"Tunggu, ini nggak masuk akal! Aku sendiri nggak mengerti kenapa kalian bisa punya kekuatan seperti itu. Dan sekarang, kalian minta aku melakukan hal yang sama?" Gempa menatap saudaranya satu persatu. Sejenak kemudian, Taufan terkekeh.

"Ah, ayolah, Gem~ Masa' kau nggak menyadarinya, sih? Coba ingat lagi! Bukankah penampilanmu sekarang terasa familiar?"

"Eh...?" Gempa mengingat lagi atribut yang ia kenakan kini. Topi dino, jaket, celana dan boots pendek berwarna dasar hitam dan corak oranye dengan sedikit garis-garis kuning keemasan yang berpendar. Mata Gempa membulat.

"Ini... persis seperti karakter gameku!" ujar Gempa yang dibalas senyum simpul oleh kakaknya.

"Wah~ Jadi, Kak Gem juga main _Rising Heroes_ sama seperti kami!?" Thorn tampak antusias. Terlihat dari iris zamrudnya yang membulat lebar.

"Ah... iya, hehe. Umm... Jadi, aku juga bisa menggunakan _skill_ dari karakter gameku?"

"Yup, benar sekali!" balas Taufan masih semringah. "Sekarang, coba kau tunjukkan kemampuanmu, Gem!"

Gempa mengingat-ingat kemampuan paling sederhana yang dimiliki karakter game yang dimainkannya. "Oke, kalau begitu ..."

Gempa berlutut dan meninju permukaan tanah di depannya. "TANGAN TANAH!"

Tangan Gempa seketika diselimuti cahaya keemasan. Kemudian, lengan bawahnya tertutupi oleh lapisan bebatuan hitam yang menyatu dengan lava merah. Dirinya memandang takjub apa yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Ini... sungguhan?"

"Kak Gem keren!"

"YEAAHHH! SEKARANG KAK GEMPA JUGA SUPER HEROOO!"

"Nice, Gemgem~"

Mereka berempat masih asyik berbincang, mengabaikan para berandal yang mulai meradang. "WOI, JANGAN ABAIKAN KAMI LAH!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Taufan dan Blaze memutar badan dan melihat lawan-lawan yang tampak kesal.

"Berisik! Kami sedang membicarakan hal penting, tahu! Lagipula, pistol rakitan amatir milik kalian bisa apa untuk melawan kekuatan kami!?"

"Betul, betul! Mending kalian pulang ke rumah dan merengek ke ibu kalian sana!"

Para berandal itu tampak masih ingin berdebat. Namun, nyali mereka sepertinya semakin ciut setelah melihat kekuatan bocah-bocah di depan mereka. Rombongan penjahat itu segera putar arah dan lari tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi.

Taufan menghela nafas dan tersenyum miring. "Gem, ini giliranmu. Gunakan _skill _yang kau punya untuk menahan mereka."

"Eh?" Gempa berpikir lagi. Karakter dirinya dalam game memiliki gaya bermain defensif. Tapi kalau harus mengalahkan musuh dalam jumlah banyak, pilihan Gempa saat ini cuma satu _skill_.

"Baiklah." Gempa berlutut. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih ditutupi bebatuan, Gempa meninju lagi tanah di depannya.

"OMBAK TANAH!"

Tiba-tiba, bumi berguncang. Para berandal yang belum lari terlalu jauh pun merasakan dampaknya. Beberapa dari mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

Taufan yang mengingat serangan salah satu adiknya ini segera mengangkat Blaze dan Thorn ke atas papan luncurnya, lalu terbang setinggi mungkin.

Sedetik kemudian, tanah di depan Gempa mencuat, meninggi, kemudian membentuk gulungan-gulungan ombak pasir raksasa, menyapu semua hal di depannya. Penjahat-penjahat kelas teri itu pun tak luput dari sapuan ombak pasir, memperdengarkan teriakan nelangsa bak orkestra yang sungguh menyayat hati. Gempa ketar-ketir.

"AAAHHH! STOOOPPPP! SETOP, WOI!" Gempa teriak frustasi. Kalau ada yang mati terkubur bisa gawat, dong.

"Kak Gem, fokus!" Thorn berteriak sekeras mungkin dari atas.

Gempa berusaha menetralkan pikirannya dari kepanikan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ombak tanah tersebut turun dan lenyap, menampakkan manusia-manusia yang terkubur setengah badannya.

Taufan menurunkan lagi kedua adiknya ke bumi. Kemudian, Thorn menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia mengeluarkan sulur-sulur tanaman dan menarik para musuh keluar dari timbunan pasir. Gempa menghitung jumlah mereka semua. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang kurang barulah ia merasa lega.

Tak lama setelah mereka membuat pingsan penjahat-penjahat itu, terdengar sirine mobil polisi yang sudah dekat.

Para polisi menanyai rentetan kejadian yang mereka alami selama berhadapan dengan rombongan berandal tersebut. Tas milik wanita korban pencurian berhasil ditemukan agak jauh dari mereka, mungkin akibat tersapu ombak pasir sebelumnya. Dan mereka cuma bisa menggaruk tengkuk sambil tersenyum kikuk saat ditanyai kenapa rongsokan di sana tertimbun pasir hampir semuanya.

Mana mungkin lah mereka cerita tentang kemampuan di luar nalar manusia. Walau teknologi sudah sangat berkembang, kenyataannya belum ada manusia yang bisa mengendalikan unsur-unsur alam.

Para polisi pergi setelah meringkus para berandal. Wanita korban pencurian yang telah ditolong Gempa pun demikian, masih ada yang harus diurus ke kantor polisi katanya. Sekarang, manusia yang ada di TPA Pulau Rintis itu hanya tinggal empat Boboiboy bersaudara.

"Ng..." Gempa bergumam, mencoba buka suara. "Jadi, kenapa kita bisa punya kekuatan sepeti ini?"

Taufan menatap Gempa. Senyum masih setia terpatri di wajahnya. "Bukannya kau juga dapat pengumuman itu?"

Gempa mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Taufan. Saat bertarung melawan para penjahat sebelumnya, ia berhasil mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sebelum tersadar di Taman Pulau Rintis. Gempa bisa mengingat jelas cahaya putih menyilaukan yang membuat dirinya tak sadar diri setelah bermain game.

"Tapi, kenapa aku bisa ada di taman setelah itu?" tanya Gempa lagi.

"Ah... Soal itu, mending tanya langsung ke biang keroknya."

Telunjuk Taufan kemudian mengarah ke salah satu tumpukan besi berkarat yang tertutup pasir. Dari sana muncul sesosok benda bundar berwarna kuning yang memiliki dua tangan.

Melihat dua bulatan biru yang terpampang di atas sesuatu semacam layar di sisi depan benda tersebut membuat Gempa menyimpulkan bahwa apa yang disaksikannya terbang mendekat itu adalah sebuah robot.

Robot bundar itu berhenti sesaat di hadapan Gempa. "Kalian bertiga baik-baik saja?" tanya robot bundar itu dengan suara khas robot yang terdengar ringan. Tentu saja Gempa tahu, pertanyaan itu tidak ditujukan untuk dirinya juga.

"Nggak perlu khawatir dengan kami bertiga. Sekarang, jelaskan aja ke Kak Gempa." Blaze menyahuti perkataan robot kuning tersebut. Robot itu memutar arahnya menatap kembaran Boboiboy yang kini memiliki kekuatan elemen tanah, seperti menunggunya berbicara.

"Jadi, kau yang―"

"Iya. Aku yang membawamu ke taman," sela robot itu sebelum Gempa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Errrr, sebenarnya kau siapa?"

"Namaku Ochobot. Aku adalah salah satu AI yang ditugaskan untuk memantau perkembangan game yang penerbit kami telah buat. Dan juga..." Robot tersebut memperkenalkan diri, lalu mendekati tiga saudaranya.

"AI yang memilih player untuk menjadi _Rising Hero _yang baru."

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**nah, baru chapter 1 udah 5k panjangnya fuuhhh**

**uhuk. tes tes... ada yang kenal oe? *krik**

**kali aja ada yang pernah liat sekilas nama oe di kolom review cerita author lain... iya, oe baru pertama nulis ff :v Salken~ :) **

**btw, ini ada catatan kalau ada yang nggak dimengerti~**

**EXP= poin yang dibutuhkan untuk naik ke level selanjutnya. biasanya makin tinggi level player, makin banyak EXP yang diperlukan**

**NPC= non playable chara. karakter yang bukan player. ngerti kan?**

**Dungeon= suatu tempat dimana misi game dilaksanakan.**

**Party= main bareng player lain **

**udah gitu aja.**** kalau ada saran, tanggapan atau kripik(?) silakan tinggalkan jejak di kolom riview~**

**bubye~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi, kau yang―"

"Iya. Aku yang membawamu ke taman," sela robot itu sebelum Gempa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Err, sebenarnya kau siapa?"

"Namaku Ochobot. Aku adalah salah satu AI yang ditugaskan untuk memantau perkembangan _game_ yang penerbit kami telah buat. Dan juga..." Robot tersebut memperkenalkan diri, lalu mendekati tiga saudaranya.

"AI yang memilih player untuk menjadi _Rising Hero_ yang baru."

* * *

**BoiBoiBoy (c) to Monsta**

**Oe tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fic ini**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita berkumpul di kamarku?" Gempa yang duduk di pinggir ranjang bertanya. Ketiga saudaranya duduk melingkar di lantai kamar mengelilingi setumpuk cemilan dan minuman berbagai rasa yang mereka beli di minimarket.

Beberapa menit setelah menyelesaikan perkara di TPA Pulau Rintis, keempat remaja itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan berkumpul di kamar Gempa.

Mereka telah kembali berpenampilan seperti biasa menggunakan saragam sekolah. Tanpa topi dino, tanpa jaket dengan motif yang mencolok.

"Kupikir, karena kita harus membicarakan ini bersama-sama," balas Ochobot. Robot serupa bola itu tengah mengamati meja belajar Gempa yang dipenuhi buku-buku pelajaran sekolah. Ia kemudian berbalik mendekati Gempa. "Kau baru saja menjadi superhero, masih banyak yang perlu kauketahui."

"Benar sekali!" Taufan menyela, sementara tangannya membuka sebungkus keripik kentang. "Sekarang, kita mulai kursus kilat untuk menjadi _Rising Hero_! Sebagai yang pertama menjadi superhero, kau bisa menanyakan banyak hal padaku!" Taufan berujar bangga seraya menyodorkan sebotol _milk tea_ kepada Gempa.

Gempa menyambut uluran itu. Diperhatikannya Blaze dan Thorn yang tampak semangat menunggu pertanyaan pertama darinya. Sedangkan Taufan, pemuda bermanik safir itu menunggu sambil menjejalkan beberapa keripik kentang ke mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu..." Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Gempa akhirnya menanyakan hal yang paling sederhana lebih dulu, "Bagaimana kita bisa mempunyai kekuatan elemental?"

Taufan menelan kunyahan keripik di dalam mulutnya, lantas menjawab, "Kekuatan kita datang dari benda ini." Jarinya kemudian menunjuk jam tangan miliknya.

Iris keemasan Gempa melirik jam di tangannya sekilas, lalu menatap kembali sang kakak.

"Ini jam kuasa. Kalau kita mengaktifkan mode superhero pada jam ini, kita akan berubah seperti karakter _game_ dan bisa menggunakan kekuatan kita. Kau cukup menekan tombol ini di jam kuasamu untuk mengaktifkannya," jelas Taufan sembari menunjuk tombol berwarna kuning pada jamnya. Gempa mengangguk paham.

"Kak Gempa, jam ini juga menyimpan data _game_, lho! Coba Kakak ucapkan '_Status_' ke jam kuasa Kakak!" Blaze berujar semangat.

Mendengar itu, Gempa spontan melakukannya. Ia mendekatkan jam kuasa tersebut ke mulutnya, kemudian berkata, "_Status_!" Seketika, muncul sebuah hologram kecil yang menampilkan kata-kata dan angka yang cukup ia kenal.

Level : 16

EXP : 526/648

MP : 124/216

Streght : 4

Agility : 2

Intelligence : 3

Dexterity : 4

Luck : 2

"Wah, ini cukup praktis!" ujar Gempa takjub. Ia mematikan hologram itu dan fokus kembali kepada Taufan. Tangannya beralih membuka tutup botol minuman yang diberikan Taufan sebelumnya. "Oh ya, papan luncur Kakak itu dapat dari mana?"

"Maksudmu, _hoverboard_-ku!? Itu _rare item _yang berhasil kudapat dalam _game_ sebelum menjadi superhero. Keren, kan!?" Taufan menjawab antusias. Terlihat sekali bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai kendaraan terbangnya itu.

Namun, daripada memikirkan seberapa mengagumkannya papan luncur milik kakaknya, Gempa lebih penasaran akan satu hal. Dibiarkannya Taufan yang mulai mengoceh mengenai _rare item_nya dan lanjut bertanya, "Berarti, _item_ yang kita dapat dalam _game_ bisa berlaku di dunia nyata?"

"Begitulah," ganti Ochobot yang menjawab. Robot kuning itu mendaratkan dirinya di pangkuan Gempa.

"Seperti yang Blaze bilang, jam kuasa selalu menyimpan data perkembangan permainan kalian. Misalnya, jika kalian menaikkan level atau mendapat _item_ dalam _game_ yang kalian mainkan di ponsel, hal itu berlaku di dunia nyata saat kalian berubah ke mode superhero. Begitu juga sebaliknya," imbuh Ochobot menjelaskan.

Gempa seperti mendapat pencerahan. Berbagai hal yang sempat melintas di pikirannya terjawab sudah.

Thorn, adiknya yang memiliki manik sewarna batu zamrud tiba-tiba menambahkan, "Tapi, Thorn lebih senang _leveling_ sambil jadi superhero, sih. 'Kan, bisa sekalian menolong orang."

Thorn tersenyum polos saat mengutarakan pendapatnya, membuat Gempa turut tersenyum. Ia sangat menyadari sifat dermawan sang adik. Mungkin juga hal itu adalah akibat dari pola pikir Thorn yang terlalu naif, tapi yang pasti Gempa tak pernah menyalahkan hal tersebut. Toh, sang adik bermaksud baik.

"Kau benar, Thorn! Kalau jadi superhero, kita juga bisa dapat '_Extra Point_'!"

Kata-kata Blaze berikutnya membuat Gempa memiringkan kepala. "'_Extra Point_'?" Pemuda itu membeo ucapan adik pertamanya.

"Kak―" Gempa membatalkan niatnya bertanya kepada Taufan. Sang kakak masih bermonolog ternyata. Mengoceh ria tentang _hoverboard_ miliknya meskipun tak ada yang mendengar. Karenanya, pertanyaan di pikirannya ia alihkan kepada robot kuning yang masih berada di pangkuannya. "'_Extra Point_' itu apa, Ochobot?"

Ochobot kembali terbang di samping Gempa, baru setelahnya menjawab, "Poin yang kaudapatkan jika berhasil melakukan aksi heroik sebagai superhero. Boleh dibilang semacam _reward_ khusus."

"_Reward_ khusus?"

"Ya. Singkatnya, kau sama seperti mengikuti _event_ atau _bonus stage_ saat berubah ke mode superhero. Saat berhasil melakukan aksi heroik di sini, kau akan mendapatkan _reward_. Sama seperti saat kau telah menuntaskan misi dalam _game_ di ponselmu."

Penjelasan yang cukup panjang itu berusaha dicerna oleh Gempa. Kemudian, Ochobot menambah lagi,

"Tapi, ada hal yang hanya berlaku dalam _game. _Misalnya, _Health Point. _Dan ada juga hal yang tidak berlaku dalam _game, _yaitu _'Extra Point'. _Ini adalah poin yang hanya berlaku di dunia nyata. Biasanya akan muncul setelah kau beraksi sebagai superhero."

"Gunanya?"

"Tidak ada efek untuk peningkatan _skill_ atau statistik, sih. Ini semacam bayaran atas aksimu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengonversinya menjadi uang sungguhan yang bisa kaugunakan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Bisa juga untuk membandingkan performamu dengan superhero yang lain."

Manik keemasan Gempa membulat. Bukan karena poin ekstra yang katanya bisa diuangkan, melainkan pernyataan Ochobot yang terakhir. "Superhero yang lain?" gumamnya tak percaya. "Jadi, ada superhero lain selain kami berempat?"

Ochobot mengiyakan. "Di Pulau Rintis ini, totalnya ada lima belas orang termasuk kalian."

Raut wajah Gempa berubah takjub. "Sebanyak itu?"

"Kak Gem, Pulau Rintis itu nggak kecil, lho. Aku rasa segitu juga masih kurang," sahut Blaze.

Ochobot kembali buka suara, "Ada sekitar 800 lebih penduduk Pulau Rintis yang memainkan _Rising Heroes _dari rentang usia 8 sampai 32 tahun. Tapi, kami hanya memilih orang yang kami anggap layak."

"Dan faktor kelayakannya?"

"Usia serta kesehatan fisik dan mental."

Artinya superhero yang lain memiliki keadaan fisik dan mental serupa. Dan mungkin mereka juga adalah remaja yang usianya tidak terpaut jauh dengan dirinya. Gempa mengusap jam kuasanya dan memikirkan lagi penjelasan Ochobot.

"Mau bertemu mereka?"

"Eh?" Pertanyaan dari robot kuning bundar itu membuat Gempa mendongak. Ditatapnya Ochobot yang kini terbang sedikit di atas kepalanya. "Memangnya bisa?"

"Bisa, Kak," suara yang terdengar agak ringan menjawab. "Kita bisa ketemu mereka di _catering room _di wisma," tambah Thorn.

Dahi Gempa berkerut, "_Catering_?"

"Ckckck, bukan, Thorn. Yang bener itu, _tathering room_."

"Hei, kau pikir superhero itu manusia miskin abad 21 yang nggak punya kuota internet, huh? Yang benar, _gathering room_, tahu!?" Tiba-tiba saja Taufan menyeletuk, menyudahi kegiatan monolognya.

Gempa _sweatdrop_ melihat ketiga saudaranya mulai berdebat tentang hal yang tak penting.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ochobot yang membuat Gempa fokus kembali pada topik.

"Mereka semua ada di sana?"

"Pasti ada, kok. Ochobot sempat menyuruh berkumpul sebelum kami bertemu denganmu di TPA," ujar Taufan yang mulai adu jotos dengan Blaze, disusul sesi bongkar aib yang sungguh nirfaedah. Thorn hanya terkekeh menontonnya sambil menyantap cracker rasa cokelat di tangannya.

Gempa hening, antara ingin dan tidak. Pasalnya, ia hanyalah _hero_ bau kencur yang baru saja dipilih sekitar dua jam lalu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa situasinya nanti akan canggung jika bertemu langsung dengan yang lain.

"Boboiboy Gempa?"

Tersentak karena nama lengkapnya dipanggil, pemuda itu mengiyakan dengan terbata, "I-iya! O-oke... Aku mau!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kuantar dengan cepat."

"Huh?"

Ochobot menyilangkan kedua tangannya seraya menghadap pintu kamar. Perlahan, tubuh besinya dilingkupi cahaya putih. Semakin lama, cahaya itu semakin menguat. Robot bundar itu terlihat seakan mengumpulkan tenaga.

"KUASA TELEPORTASI!"

Ochobot memancarkan seberkas sinar ke pintu kamar Gempa, yang kemudian membentuk sebuah lubang yang terhubung ke suatu tempat. Dari posisi Gempa kini, netranya dapat menangkap pemandangan sebuah bangunan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Gempa ternganga. Matanya membulat, takjub melihat sebuah bangunan raksasa di seberang pintu teleportasi.

"Wisma yang luar biasa ..." gumam Gempa hampir kehilangan suara. Bangunan itu benar-benar besar seperti istana.

Taufan tersenyum tipis melihat Gempa yang masih terkagum-kagum. "Kalau kau berdiri di situ terus, kapan ketemu yang lain? Ayo pergi!" Ia meraih tangan sang adik dan membawanya melompat ke dalam lubang teleportasi diikuti oleh Blaze, Thorn dan Ochobot. Begitu tiba di depan kawasan wisma tersebut, pintu teleportasi itu menyusut hingga menjadi setitik cahaya kecil, kemudian menghilang.

Mata Gempa menelusuri lingkungan sekelilingnya. Wisma tersebut merupakan bangunan megah bercat biru muda berpagar besi setinggi belasan meter. Bangunan tersebut tampak elit dengan pilar-pilar penyangga yang terbuat dari marmer putih.

Di halaman depan bangunan terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur yang cukup besar. Ada satu atau dua kali Gempa melihat ikan di dalam kolam melompat-lompat.

Di luar pagar besi yang mengelilingi kawasan wisma tersebut, terdapat pepohonan menjulang tinggi seolah menyembunyikan keberadaan bangunan raksasa itu.

"Wow... Ternyata ada tempat seperti ini di Pulau Rintis?" tanya Gempa setengah tak percaya. Ochobot mengabaikan begitu saja pertanyaan Gempa dan terus terbang mendekati gerbang.

Robot kuning itu tampak melakukan _scanning_ di sebuah hologram yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan gerbang. Mungkin ia tengah memasukkan _password_ untuk lewat. Beberapa saat kemudian, gerbang tersebut terbuka otomatis.

Gempa mengekori langkah ketiga saudaranya yang mengikuti Ochobot menuju pintu depan wisma. Lagi-lagi, muncul hologram kecil di depan pintu masuk dan Ochobot kembali melakukan _scan_. Baru kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Gempa sebelumnya, "Memang ada tempat seperti ini di sini. Tapi, tak ada yang tahu bahwa ini adalah tempat perkumpulan superhero."

Boboiboy bernomor urut tiga mengangguk ketika pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Terdapat beberapa sofa, kursi dan meja disusun sedemikian rupa di tengah ruangan serta lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di dinding.

Mereka berlima berjalan menyusuri lorong di belakang ruangan tersebut. Terdapat enam pintu kayu dengan ukiran unik di kedua sisi lorong. Jaraknya cukup jauh satu sama lain. Gempa pun berpikir bahwa ruangan di balik pintu-pintu itu pasti lah sangat luas.

Ochobot tiba-tiba saja kembali bicara, membuat atensi pemuda itu teralih.

"Ini _gathering room_, ruangan tempat kita berkumpul dan berdiskusi secara bebas. Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu apakah semua masih berkumpul. Tapi, kurasa masih ada orang di dalam," ujar Ochobot yang berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang cukup besar di ujung lorong.

"Tenang saja, Gemgem~ Mereka semua orang baik, kok!" Taufan menyemangati seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Gempa.

Sang adik menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Walaupun nggak semuanya, sih..."

"Eh, Kakak bilang apa?"

Kalimat Taufan yang terakhir tak dapat ditangkap jelas oleh Gempa, karena pemuda pecicilan itu berucap dengan suara yang kecil sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong," celetuk Ochobot memotong pembicaraan. Diperhatikannya keempat Boboiboy bersaudara yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. "Kalian tidak berubah ke mode superhero?"

"Ah!" Taufan menjentikkan jari dan langsung menekan satu tombol pada jam tangannya. Seketika tubuh pemuda itu diliputi cahaya sesaat dan penampilannya berubah menjadi karakter _game_ yang ia mainkan.

Melihat Blaze dan Thorn yang turut berubah ke mode superhero, Gempa pun tanpa pikir panjang melakukan hal serupa.

Setelah keempat Boboiboy sudah berpenampilan seperti _avatar game _mereka, Ochobot pun mendekati pintu masuk dan membukanya perlahan.

"Nah, selamat datang di _gathering room_!"

Informasi yang pertama kali Gempa dapat setelah pintu tersebut terbuka lebar adalah bahwa ruangan itu sama luasnya dengan ruang rapat anggota parlemen pemerintahan. Di berbagai sisi ruangan ada beberapa meja yang di atasnya terdapat berbagai jenis kudapan dan minuman. Seraya melangkah masuk, iris emasnya menelusuri berbagai interior dan dekorasi yang membuat ruang pertemuan itu tampak mewah.

Lampu hias yang menggantung indah di langit-langit ruangan, berbagai lukisan pemandangan alam dan binatang, kursi dan meja berbahan kayu jati serta sofa dengan desain elegan yang tampak mahal. Semuanya tampak menyatu, memberikan kesan elit dan berkelas. Sejurus kemudian, baru dirinya menyadari keberadaan enam orang yang menyaksikan kedatangan mereka berempat.

Ada seorang pemuda bersurai raven acak-acakan yang menyisihkan diri di salah satu pojok ruangan. Seorang pria dengan armor ungu tampak duduk di salah satu sofa di sisi ruangan lain. Kemudian, ada tiga orang perempuan tengah berkumpul bersama seorang pemuda berbadan tambun di salah satu meja yang penuh dengan kudapan manis porsi besar.

Meski masih merasa gugup, Gempa tetap berusaha tersenyum ramah. Tanpa melangkah lebih jauh, ia mengambil posisi tetap berdiri di depan pintu masuk yang ditutup lagi oleh Ochobot.

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi di dalam ruangan itu belum bersua sedikit pun. Ada yang tak peduli, ada juga yang menunjukkan wajah penasaran. Gempa masih memerhatikan mereka satu per satu.

Ochobot mendekat dan menepuk pelan punggung Gempa dengan tangan besinya. "Nah, bagaimana kalau perkenalan diri dulu, _hero_ baru?"

Pemuda dengan topi dino terbalik itu mengangguk, kemudian memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku Boboiboy Gempa. Aku menjadi _hero_ baru sore tadi. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!" Gempa berujar mantap yang dibalas senyuman oleh empat superhero lain.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Reaksinya tak seburuk yang ia kira. Syukurlah ia bisa berpikir lebih positif sebelumnya.

"Bang, kuasa apa yang Abang punya!?"

"UWAAH!?"

Gempa terlonjak ketika seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya dan bertanya dengan nada riang. Mata hazel gadis itu mengerjap melihat reaksi Gempa, lalu ia tertawa. "Maaf, Bang! Hehehe!"

Gempa mengelus dada, kemudian menghela nafas samar. Blaze dan Thorn terkikik melihat reaksi sang kakak yang mereka anggap berlebihan.

"Woah, kalian benar-benar seperti suadara kembar, ya!" Seorang pemuda keturunan India berperawakan berisi turut serta dalam pembicaraan. Diperhatikannya penampilan Gempa dari atas sampai bawah.

"Bukan 'seperti'! Kami memang kembar, tahu!?" Blaze langsung menyahut ucapan pemuda sebelumnya. Ia meninju pelan bahu lawan bicaranya dan hanya dibalas cengiran lebar.

"Gopal, Gopal, gimana penampilan Kak Gempa menurutmu? Keren, kan?" Thorn bertanya dengan semangat dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap oleh Gopal, superhero berbadan tambun itu.

"Tentu saja! _Avatar game _kalian setipe. Cuma beda warna dan motif saja. Dan itu keren! Dari pada aku? Cuma jaket hijau kuning dengan armband dan headband merah. Celana dan sepatuku pun biasa saja." Pemuda itu mendesah kecewa.

"Hahah! Sabar, Gopal! Salah sendiri kau asal pilih saja _avatar game_-mu!" Blaze tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Gopal.

Melihat itu, Gempa hanya tersenyum samar. Blaze terlihat akrab sekali dengan hero bernama Gopal itu.

"_Haiya_, Blaze! Kau nggak bisa simpati sedikit pada Gopal, ya?" sebuah suara menyela. Netra Gempa beralih melihat sosok dua perempuan yang berjalan mendekat.

Blaze cemberut, lantas menjawab, "Cuma bercanda, kok! Nggak perlu seserius itu, kan!?"

Gadis yang berparas oriental berkacamata mendengus, lalu menoleh kepada Gempa. "Namaku Ying! Kuasaku manipulasi waktu. Salam kenal, Gempa!" Ying mengulurkan tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan kuning-biru dan disambut hangat oleh Gempa.

"Salam kenal juga," balas Gempa setelahnya.

"Oh, ya! Namaku Gopal! Aku punya kuasa manipulasi molekul!" Ganti Gopal yang memperkenalkan diri. Ia kemudian menunjukkan gestur agar Blaze melakukan sesuatu. "Coba lihat ini!"

Blaze mengeluarkan bola-bola api dan melemparnya ke atas. Gopal kemudian merapatkan kedua tangan dan jemarinya membentuk pose menembak.

"Tukaran makanan!"

Cahaya hijau kemudian terlontar dari ujung jarinya mengenai kuasa api Blaze yang melayang di udara. Bola-bola api itu seketika berubah menjadi bola-bola cokelat yang segera ditangkap dengan mulut oleh Gopal. _Persis seperti pemain sirkus_, pikir Gempa.

"Gopal itu... sebenarnya, potensi kuasanya boleh dibilang lumayan. Tapi sayang, isi kepalanya cuma makanan saja," Taufan berkomentar setelah Gopal menelan bola cokelat terakhir, sedangkan Gempa hanya terkekeh mendengar fakta itu.

Gempa kemudian beralih kepada seorang gadis berhijab dan berpakaian serba pink. Ada syal merah muda panjang yang melingkari lehernya. Topi berwarna senada yang dihiasi _googles _dikenakan di atas hijabnya. Merasa dipandangi, gadis itu tersenyum ramah dan turut memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Yaya. Aku punya kuasa manipulasi gravitasi. Salam kenal!" Gadis itu berkata singkat seraya merapatkan kedua tangan. Gempa pun membalas dengan gestur dan senyuman yang sama.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Gempa bertanya kepada gadis kecil yang berhasil membuatnya terkejut tadi. Gadis itu pendek, hanya setinggi pinggang Gempa. Usianya mungkin sekitar delapan tahun. Rambut hitamnya diikat cepol dua dengan hiasan pita merah muda. Pakaian yang dikenakannya pun boleh dibilang cukup mencolok.

Kurva senyuman terbit di paras gadis itu sebelum menjawab, "Nama saya Pipi Zola! Pipi bisa mengubah benda-benda jadi kartu, lho!" ujar gadis itu antusias. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kartu tak bergambar yang muncul entah dari mana dan melemparkannya ke arah kudapan manis di meja dekat mereka. Kudapan itu bersinar sesaat, lalu masuk ke dalam kartu tersebut.

"Wah, keren!" ucap Gempa takjub, lalu mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu.

Pipi tersenyum bangga dan bertanya lagi, "Kuasa Abang apa? Tunjukkan lah~" pinta Pipi dengan jurus _kitty eyes_. Gempa menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Umm... Kekuatanku cukup berbahaya kalau digunakan dalam ruangan seperti ini. Tapi, yah... Kuasaku pada dasarnya adalah geokinesis," jawab Gempa ragu.

"Geo... apa, Bang?"

"Intinya, aku bisa memanipulasi elemen tanah."

"Wow! Jadi, Abang bisa bikin istana pasir yang besaaarrr?" tanya Pipi Zola penuh semangat seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Gempa hanya terkekeh.

"HAH!"

Gempa tersentak ketika tiba-tiba suara lantang menginterupsi. Ia segera memerhatikan eksistensi pemilik suara yang kini duduk di salah satu sofa di sisi kanan ruangan. Pria itu tampak sangar dengan armor ungu hitam yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kemerahan dan beberapa baret yang menghiasi wajahnya, serta palu merah besar yang ia sandarkan di dinding tak jauh darinya menambah aura beringas yang sejak awal sudah menguar kuat.

Pria itu melirik tajam ke arah Gempa, sedetik kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kami semua disuruh menunggu di sini sejak siang hanya untuk melihat kedatangan ikan teri ini?" Pria tersebut mengangkat palu besarnya dan menyampirkannya ke pundak.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!!!"

Suara pria itu menggema dalam ruangan, mendengungkan telinga setiap pendengar. Thorn bahkan menutup telinganya kuat-kuat.

Sementara Ochobot, robot kuning bundar itu hanya menatap pria tersebut dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Ia diam tanpa menunjukkan reaksi apa pun selama beberapa detik.

"Tapi, nggak ada yang memaksamu menunggu, kan?"

Pria itu berdecak kasar mendengar retorika Ochobot. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata kasar seraya keluar dari ruangan. Mereka sedikit tersentak saat pria tersebut menghempaskan pintu kuat-kuat, membuat telinga superhero di ruangan itu kembali berdengung.

Mendadak Gempa merasa tak enak hati. Ia memang bukan superhero tangguh dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Ia bahkan baru saja naik ke level enam belas. Tapi, Ochobot menyuruh superhero lain berkumpul untuk memberitahu perihal kedatangannya. Padahal dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Seketika suasana terasa canggung. Melihat Gempa yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu, Ying tiba-tiba bersuara, "Gempa, tak perlu kaupikirkan, _ma_! Dia memang begitu orangnya."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, berusaha memaklumi. Ya. Pria berarmor itu pastilah superhero level tinggi. Wajar saja jika ia bersikap pongah pada Gempa yang baru saja bergabung.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian harus berkumpul? Apa setiap ada hero baru, hero lain harus menyambut?"

Pertanyaan dari Gempa membuat mereka kompak melirik ke arah Ochobot yang melayang di dekat Taufan. Mereka sepakat dalam diam untuk menyerahkan jawabannya pada si robot kuning bundar.

"Sebenarnya, tak perlu ada sambutan. Tapi, kau adalah superhero kelima belas sekaligus menjadi player terakhir yang kami pilih menjadi _Rising Hero_. Jadi, para admin bilang ada baiknya semua bertemu," jelas Ochobot.

"Namun, ada beberapa yang tak peduli. Setelah aku memberitahu profilmu, mereka langsung pergi entah ke mana," tambah robot kuning itu lagi.

Gempa berdehem panjang. Ternyata tidak semua _Rising Hero_ memiliki sifat yang _easygoing_ dan cerah ceria. Gempa memertanyakan apakah pria itu bisa dikatakan sebagai superhero atau tidak.

Namun demikian, ia bersyukur masih ada orang-orang ramah di antara perkumpulan pahlawan itu. Tiga saudaranya pun ada di sana. Ia jadi merasa tidak perlu canggung, sungkan ataupun rendah diri meskipun ia baru saja menjadi superhero.

**―――――**

Keempat Boboiboy bersaudara menghabiskan waktu hampir empat jam di wisma hanya untuk berbagi cerita aksi superhero mereka. Gempa yang merupakan _freshmen hero _mendengar dengan takzim setiap kisah dari teman-teman barunya.

Blaze dan Thorn yang paling semangat saat menceritakan bagaimana debut Gempa di TPA Pulau Rintis. Keduanya terus mengoceh pujian yang ditujukan untuk sang kakak. Gempa hanya tersenyum canggung, merasa agak malu dengan kata-kata yang menurutnya terkesan berlebihan.

Sekitar jam sembilan malam, Gempa dan ketiga saudaranya memutuskan untuk pulang. Meskipun tak diucapkan terang-terangan, Taufan yakin bahwa adiknya yang beriris emas itu menghawatirkan keadaan di rumah mereka. Maka, Ochobot pun membubarkan pertemuan malam itu dan mengantarkan empat saudara kembar ke rumah mereka dengan kemampuan teleportasinya.

Mereka berempat diantarkan kembali ke kamar Gempa. Setelah pintu teleportasi menghilang, mereka kembali ke sosok remaja biasa yang mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn kembali ke kamar masing-masing, sedangkan Gempa memilih untuk tetap di kamarnya. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos hitam dan celana pendek selutut, lalu berbaring di atas ranjang. Sementara itu, pikirannya berkelana jauh mengingat seluruh kejadian yang ia lalui hari ini.

Cukup banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Dan ia merasa hampir tak bisa memercayai semuanya.

Namun, jam tangan itu masih melingkar di tangannya. Semua yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini semuanya bukan kebohongan. Gempa tidak bisa, dan tak akan pernah bisa menampik kenyataan itu.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya lurus ke langit-langit kamar. Matanya memerhatikan jam kuasa tersebut dengan saksama. Ia pun tersenyum kecil mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan menggunakan kuasa elementalnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau di sini?" Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya, kemudian bertanya kepada robot kuning bundar yang kini melayang di samping nakas dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak boleh?" Yang ditanya menjawab retoris.

"Maksudku, kau tak punya kesibukan lain?"

"Hmm..." dehem Ochobot panjang. Ia menukar posisi, mendaratkan tubuh besinya ke ranjang tepat di samping Gempa.

"Sebagai AI, aku hanya mengawasi jalannya permainan dan _Rising Hero_ yang lain. Aku bebas mengikuti _player_ mana pun yang aku inginkan. Jadi, boleh dibilang aku selalu menganggur di wisma," tutur Ochobot panjang lebar.

Gempa mengganti arah pandangnya ke meja belajar di sisi ruangan yang berseberangan. Sepintas saja, tiba-tiba ia mengingat lagi figur seorang pemuda yang hanya duduk diam sejak dirinya memasuki ruang pertemuan di wisma. Meskipun merasa sudah terlalu banyak bertanya hari ini, tapi Gempa tetap menyuarakan pikirannya,

"Bagaimana dengan anak yang berjubah ungu gelap itu? Yang rambutnya mirip landak?"

"Oh? Namanya Fang. Dia punya kuasa untuk memanipulasi bayangan. Dari informasi yang kupunya, dia selalu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat bentuk binatang tertentu. Potensi kuasanya cukup tinggi dan sejauh ini dia memanfaatkannya dengan efektif."

"Lalu, laki-laki berarmor itu?"

"Borara. Salah satu _player_ yang cukup berbahaya. Kekuatannya adalah menciptakan lubang hitam yang mampu menarik benda apa pun, tergantung seberapa kuat medan gravitasi yang dibuatnya. Kusarankan, dengan levelmu yang sekarang sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak berurusan dengannya. "

"Dia tidak kelihatan seperti pahlawan." Gempa menerawang, mengingat sikap Borara yang menurutnya sama sekali tak terlihat seperti superhero. Senang membentak dan membuat orang lain tersudut.

"Dia memang kasar. Mungkin pengaruh pergaulan dan lingkungannya. Meski begitu, dia juga sudah menolong banyak orang."

"Begitukah? Apakah kalian juga merekrut orang-orang seperti itu untuk menjadi _Rising Hero_?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya memilih orang yang menurutku bisa mengemban tugas sebagai pahlawan super. Kalau para admin menerima usulanku, baru aku bisa mengirimkan pesan dan, sebut saja, membuat kontrak dengan _player_ terpilih. Selain itu, aku bertugas sebagai pengawas dan pembimbing di lapangan."

Mendengar itu, ada secuil perasaan aneh muncul di benak Gempa. Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Namun, ia tidak tahu apa.

"Tapi..." Seraya menatap langit-langit kamar, Gempa kembali bersuara, "Apa kau tidak khawatir kalau _player_ seperti Borara itu menyalahgunakan kekuatannya? Bisa saja dia berbuat masalah, kan?"

Ochobot membalikkan badan untuk menghadap Gempa. Dua bulatan biru di atas layar hitam itu sama sekali tak berubah sejak awal Gempa melihatnya. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar menghawatirkan hal itu, ya."

Gempa mengernyit. "Wajar saja, 'kan? Bukannya seorang pahlawan harus bersikap bijaksana dan selalu membela kebenaran?"

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan determinasi semacam itu, Gempa. Meskipun aku hanya robot, tapi aku tahu bahwa masing-masing manusia memiliki pola pikir yang berbeda. Borara punya caranya sendiri untuk menolong orang yang kesulitan. Dan selama ini, dia belum pernah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk merusak atau menghancurkan sesuatu apa pun. Jadi, apa kau masih perlu mempermasalahkannya?"

Jawaban dari Ochobot membuat pikiran remaja itu jumpalitan. Apa benar mereka boleh bersikap apatis terhadap perilaku Borara yang demikian? Jika suatu saat terjadi sesuatu karena hal itu, apakah Ochobot akan mengambil tindakan meskipun tugasnya hanya sebagai pengamat?

Seketika, muncul sedikit kekhawatiran di benak Gempa. Bagaimana jika dunia superhero yang dimasukinya kini sebenarnya tak sebaik yang ia kira?

Menepis pikiran negatifnya, pemuda itu berbaring. Memejamkan mata seraya menyugestikan diri bahwa ia lah yang terlalu khawatir. Mereka adalah superhero. Perwira dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Mereka harus menggunakan kuasanya sebaik mungkin demi kebaikan orang lain.

"Gempa," panggil Ochobot membuat sang pemilik nama melirik. "Apa alasanmu menjadi superhero?"

Gempa mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu sesaat. Alasan itu terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Alasan yang membuatnya menyetujui untuk menjadi superhero hari itu.

"Aku... hanya ingin menolong lebih banyak orang. Banyak yang bilang padaku bahwa aku terlalu baik. Tapi, aku merasa kalau yang kulakukan selama ini belum seberapa. Makanya hanya dengan berpikir seperti itu saja, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi hero."

Ochobot tak menyela ucapan Gempa satu kata pun. Seolah tahu bahwa pemuda itu belum selesai bicara, ia menunggu Gempa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lagipula ... Aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang. Aku akan melindungi keluargaku dan orang-orang yang penting bagiku. Dengan kekuatan ini, aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang melindungi mereka, bukan dilindungi oleh mereka." Gempa menggenggam jam kuasa yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kanannya, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti bisa melebihi Borara."

"Eh..." Gempa menoleh, melihat Ochobot yang kini melayang di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Tentu saja ini juga bergantung dengan seberapa besar usahamu ke depannya. Tapi, kalau kau memang memiliki pikiran dan perasaan seperti itu, artinya kau memiliki potensi luar biasa. Aku benar-benar tak bisa memerkirakan sehebat apa kekuatanmu suatu hari nanti."

Gempa tercenung mendengar pernyataan robot itu. Ia terkekeh, lalu mengganti posisi berbaringnya menghadap Ochobot. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak, kok," sanggah robot tersebut.

Mendengar itu, Gempa tersenyum kecil. Meski tak bisa percaya sepenuhnya, ia senang mendengar hal itu.

Gempa meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas. Rasa kantuk dan lelah mulai menguasai dirinya, memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata. "Selamat tidur, Ochobot..."

"Tapi, aku tak perlu tidur." Ucapan si robot bundar mengundang tawa kecil untuk Gempa.

"Setidaknya, kau perlu mengisi ulang tenaga, kan?"

Ochobot dapat mendengar suara nafas yang halus beberapa saat kemudian. Melihat mata Gempa yang sudah mengatup rapat, Ochobot mendaratkan dirinya di atas meja belajar di kamar tersebut. Seperti kata pemuda itu, ia harus mengisi ulang tenaganya.

**―――――**

"Cattus~ Makanya kubilang jangan manjat pohon! Jadi nyangkut, 'kan!?"

Remaja laki-laki dengan jaket musim dingin berwarna abu-abu melompat dari atas pohon bersama seekor kucing di pelukannya. Dihampirinya anak kecil yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Senyuman lebar merekah di wajah anak itu tatkala menyambut kucing peliharaannya yang sempat tersangkut di dahan pohon.

"Lain kali jangan nakal! Oke, Cattus?"

Mendengar itu, remaja tersebut mengedikkan bahu. _Memangnya binatang bisa mengerti bahasamu?_ batinnya.

"Terimakasih udah menolong Cattus, Bang! Aku pulang dulu, ya!" pamit anak itu seraya melambaikan tangan.

Pemuda itu balas melambaikan tangan kirinya kepada anak tersebut yang sudah jauh berjalan. Tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali di parasnya yang setengah tertutup lidah topi yang ia pakai.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menurunkan lambaian tangannya dan memandang angkasa. Iris _aquamarine_ itu menangkap kilatan merah yang melesat cepat dalam waktu sepersekian detik di langit.

Ia terdiam sesaat. Tangan kanannya yang tampak bening seperti es menurunkan sedikit posisinya topinya, menyamarkan mata sayunya yang seindah permata. Penampilannya yang menggunakan jaket dengan _hoodie_ berbulu itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti orang eskimo di kutub utara.

"Ngantuk," gumamnya sejurus kemudian. Ia mengambil langkah memasuki sebuah gang kecil yang minim penerangan di sebelah kirinya. _Lace_ putih-biru yang menjadi corak jaketnya tampak berpendar temaram di sepanjang jalan yang gelap.

"Pulang, ah."

.

.

.

.

Panorama kendaraan yang lalu-lalang nun jauh di bawah kakinya terlihat bak semut-semut yang melintas. Kilauan lampu-lampu terlihat seperti kunang-kunang yang berbaris sepanjang jalan. Suara deru kendaraan dan kebisingan manusia malam itu nyaris tak mampu mencapai pendengaran seorang pemuda yang kini duduk di pinggiran atap gedung pencakar langit.

Pemandangan malam kota tempatnya tinggal itu ia abaikan sepenuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Netranya bergulir membaca berita terkini yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Sejurus kemudian, terdengar suara dengung yang tak asing lagi di telinganya.

Seseorang telah datang dan berjalan mendekat di belakangnya.

"Kaubilang kita harus banyak bertindak daripada bicara. Tapi, kau selalu duduk diam setiap kali kutemui." Orang itu berujar sembari terus berjalan memerkecil jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Kita terlambat." Pemuda yang duduk di pinggiran atap gedung berujar nyaris tak terdengar. Perhatiannya terfokus pada ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Dahi orang itu berkerut dan ia reflek menghentikan langkah. Manik delimanya memandang punggung lawan bicara yang mengenakan jaket putih. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, remaja itu melempar asal ponselnya ke arah belakang yang untungnya dengan sigap ditangkap oleh orang di balik punggungnya.

Iris sewarna merah darah itu memerhatikan berita terkini yang masih setia terpampang pada layar ponsel.

_[__Empat Siswa SMA Membantu Polisi Menangkap Kawanan Perampok]_

Netranya terus mencermati tiap kata yang disajikan dalam berita hingga sebuah nama yang tertera di antara tulisan itu menarik penuh atensinya.

_Boboiboy Gempa._

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yang ditanya tersentak. Pandangannya teralih kepada pemuda yang kini telah berdiri di pinggiran atap. Jaket putihnya berkibar tertiup angin malam. Posisi mereka yang berada di puncak gedung setinggi belasan lantai membuat pemuda itu tampak berdiri berlatarkan langit kelam bertabur bintang-bintang.

"Entah." Jawaban singkat diberikan. "Apa kau punya rencana lain karena hal ini?"

Pertanyaan tersebut diacuhkan oleh rekannya. Netra kelabu dibalik kacamata jingga itu memandang tanpa ngeri panorama jalan yang berjarak puluhan meter di bawah kaki.

"Tidak," balasnya kemudian. "Itu tak ada hubungannya," pungkas pemuda itu seraya menatap lurus ke depan.

Dua remaja laki-laki dengan penampilan kontras satu sama lain berdiri di tepi atap gedung yang menjulang tinggi di tengah kota. Angin malam berhembus, mengantarkan hawa dingin yang dengan lembut menyapu kulit. Bulan purnama bergantung pongah di angkasa bersama titik-titik bintang. Cahaya temaramnya berpendar pelan tak kalah dari lampu-lampu jalanan.

"Kita teruskan saja mengumpulkan informasi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Me pas baca chapter ini: Bosenin banget lurr :"v Oe missqueen diksi TwT pas mikirin narasi, otak lancar jaya. Pas ngetik, ambyaarrr :v hadeuuh...**

***uhuk**

**B****tw, makasih buat yang udah ripiu chapter kemarin~ walaupun oe ga balas tapi oe baca komenan kalian kok :)****. **

**U****dah banyak karakter unlocked ya :v walaupun ada yang ga disebutin namanya, tapi pada tahu itu siapa kan?** **C****oba tebak siapa hero yang belum muncul, hayoo *sokasikcuih**

**Nah, sampai sini aja author notenya. Mon maap kalau ada misstypo, aing masih belajar nulis :v****.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak, yes ;)**

**Terakhir, HBD BUAT DEK BOOYYY!! OTAOME! MET ULTAAHHH!!! BE A GOOD HERO FOR US YEA! :v awokwokwok Bubye~**

**From Wkwk Land** **:v **


	3. Chapter 3

Berkas sinar rembulan menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar, melukiskan bayang-bayang hitam dari interior ruangan yang tertata rapi. Tirai krem jendela berkibar ditiup nafas alam, memberikan impresi keriuhan di kala jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Ruangan berupa kantor itu kini hanya dihuni oleh seorang pria yang berdiri di hadapan sebuah meja. Benda berbentuk piringan kecil seukuran telapak tangan di genggamannya memancarkan holografi dua dimensi berbentuk persegi panjang, menampilkan portal daring yang hanya dapat diakses oleh orang-orang tertentu.

Pria itu mengalihkan atensi ketika mendengar desis pintu ruangan yang terbuka otomatis. Ia mengusap permukaan benda kecil di tangannya untuk mematikan hologram. Sepasang netra rubynya menangkap sosok pria berseragam sama seperti dirinya berdiri di depan pintu yang kembali tertutup manakala ia membalikkan badan.

Ada hening sejenak menyapu situasi di antara mereka, sebelum sang tamu akhirnya memutuskan untuk lebih dulu berbicara.

"Sersan, ada banyak wartawan menyerbu di pintu masuk. Mereka meminta kesediaan Anda untuk menjadi narasumber dalam berita penangkapan kali ini."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus meletakkan alat canggih di tangannya ke atas meja. "Kau saja yang pergi."

"Tapi, mereka meminta hal itu karena Anda yang mengomando pasukan sebelumnya."

"Dan kau juga adalah anggota pasukan yang ikut turun tangan denganku. Kau pasti masih ingat seluruh reka kejadian operasi penangkapan kali ini. Jadi, pergilah!"

Nada mutlak itu membuat sang bawahan tak berniat lagi membantah. Sebelum undur diri, ia kembali menyampaikan pesan, "Seseorang tengah menunggu Anda di luar, Sersan Kaizo."

Empunya nama termangu sejenak menunggu hingga langkah kaki bawahannya tak lagi terdengar di luar sana, barulah ia turut meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah bisa ia tebak dalam pikirannya.

Tak jauh dari pintu di luar ruang kantornya, Kaizo dapat melihat figur seorang remaja lelaki bersurai raven acak-acakan dengan baju kasual tengah bersandar pada dinding lorong seraya bersidekap. Menyadari kedatangan Kaizo, pemuda berkacamata itu pun beranjak dari posisinya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan seenaknya datang ke sini, Fang!" tukas Kaizo tiba-tiba. Yang ditegur hanya tertawa cengengesan.

"Tapi, aku sudah minta izin dengan petugas di sini, kok." Fang berujar memelas.

"Dengan menyebutkan nama dan pangkatku?"

"Ee ... Hehehe ..."

Kaizo memutar mata saat mendengar Fang terkekeh disertai cengiran kecil. Ini memang bukan kali pertama adik satu-satunya itu berlaku sesuka hati. Keluar masuk markas polisi seenak jidat dengan menyebutkan nama dan pangkatnya dalam anggota kepolisian.

Ia memang bukan aparat keamanan dengan pangkat tertinggi di markas itu. Namun, melihat luar biasanya pencapaian pria berusia tigapuluh tahun itu membuatnya cukup disegani oleh anggota kepolisian yang lain.

Kaizo sudah hafal di luar kepala alasan Fang mendatangi dirinya ke kantor. Jika sang adik datang tanpa membawa kotak bekal berisi sup lobak merah kesukaannya, maka remaja itu pasti datang untuk menanyakan berbagai hal tidak penting yang bagi Kaizo sesungguhnya sangat menyita waktu. Dan karena pria itu bukanlah manusia yang senang berbasa-basi, maka ditanyalah maksud kedatangan adiknya segera.

"Kali ini apa?"

Fang menggaruk pipinya sejenak. Apalah abangnya ini. Selalu saja ada kecanggungan saat berbicara dengannya. Namun tanpa memusingkan hal itu lebih jauh, Fang langsung bertanya,

"Kenapa Abang tak datang ke pertemuan di wisma tadi?"

Kening Kaizo berkerut, lantas mulutnya menghela nafas bosan. "Aku sudah mendapat informasi tentang anak itu. Tak ada alasan untuk duduk lebih lama di sana."

"Tapi, Abang kan, tetap belum bertemu dengannya."

"Sudah ada enam orang bermuka kembar dalam permainan itu dan aku harus melihat satu manusia lagi? Tidak perlu. Aku sudah kenyang melihat wajah yang itu-itu saja."

Samar-samar terdengar keriuhan para waratawan di depan markas kepolisian saat interaksi keduanya terputus. Merasa pembicaraan kali ini benar-benar tidak penting, Kaizo membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke ruangan. Pintu putih itu terbuka otomatis saat Kaizo berdiri di depannya. "Kau membuang waktuku," pungkas pria itu dengan nada dingin.

Tanpa menoleh untuk memastikan bagaimana raut muka Fang, Kaizo kembali melangkah memasuki ruangannya. Meninggalkan sang adik yang masih berdiri diam di lorong yang sunyi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Boboiboy © to Monsta**_

_**Oe dak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

.

.

.

Terdengar geraman halus saat Gempa meregangkan badan. Siang itu cuaca cukup bersahabat. Langit biru dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan dan sinar terik matahari memberikan memberikan atmosfir hangat. Pemuda beriris emas itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil memijat bahu kirinya pelan. Siapa sangka bernegosiasi dengan pimpinan sekolah bisa menguras energi dan membuat pundak kaku seperti ini.

"Huh, dasar pak tua itu! Padahal dia cukup tanda tangani saja proposalnya dan urusan selesai." Keluhan dari remaja lelaki bersurai cokelat tak jauh di belakang Gempa membuat ia menoleh.

"Seingatku, ibu kita pernah mengajari cara bicara yang santun, Sai." Seorang siswi dengan hijab hijau menyahut sembari terus berjalan. Pemuda itu—Sai namanya—merasa tertohok saat disindir adiknya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri!? Padahal kita beda usia setahun, tapi tak pernah memanggilku 'Kakak'!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kerja bagus, Ketua! Syukurlah proposal festival sekolah yang kita ajukan disetujui Pak Kepsek," ujar Shielda tak mengacuhkan gerutuan dari bibir Sai yang merasa terabaikan.

Gempa terkekeh sejenak. "Ya, syukurlah! Terimakasih karena kalian mau membantuku untuk bicara dengan beliau. Ah, ya, dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku 'Ketua'. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang?"

Siswi anggota OSIS itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata kakak kelasnya.

Gempa melonggarkan sedikit ikatan dasi yang melingkari lehernya. Entah kenapa suasananya terasa gerah. Dahaga yang sedari tadi tertahankan selama negosiasi yang cukup sengit sekarang terasa membakar kerongkongan. Mungkin segelas es teh manis Mak Cik kantin dapat membuyarkan itu semua.

Namun, perjalanan itu terjeda ketika Sai menyikut pelan sang Ketua OSIS. Fokus Gempa segera beralih saat telunjuk Sai mengarah kepada seseorang yang berdiri di tengah koridor.

Gempa sangat mengenali figur siswa berkacamata yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ia segera berpamitan dengan kedua rekannya dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, Solar?" Gempa bertanya seraya memerpendek jarak. Pemuda dengan kacamata berbingkai persegi itu baru menyahut saat lawan bicaranya sudah berhenti di hadapannya.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Ada referensi literatur yang kubutuhkan untuk proyek di klub sains. Kakak tidak ke kantin?" balas Solar yang kemudian diimbuh pertanyaan.

"Aku baru mau ke kantin. Mau titip sesuatu?"

Solar tersenyum dan menggeleng. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju destinasi yang sama-sama berada di lantai satu. Belum lama berselang, pemuda itu kembali angkat suara. "Kenapa Kakak pulang lambat semalam?"

Kaki kanan Gempa yang baru akan menuruni tangga spontan berhenti bergerak.

"Enggak, kok. Aku pulang cepat kemarin." Ada jeda sembari Gempa menuruni anak tangga pertama, lalu ia menyambung, "Tapi, aku keluar lagi. Ada urusan sedikit."

Sejujurnya Gempa sedikit bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, mengingat pesan Ochobot sebelum ia berangkat sekolah pagi tadi.

_"Sebisa mungkin, jangan sampai ada orang awam yang tahu identitasmu sebagai superhero."_

Kalau ditanya mengapa, Gempa sendiri juga tidak tahu. Pemuda itu pun tak menanyakan alasannya kepada robot kuning yang menjadi teman barunya tersebut.

Mendengar itu, Solar mendengus. Mendahului kakaknya yang masih berdiri di undak tangga paling atas, kemudian bergumam samar, "Berarti sama denganku."

Gempa bergeming di posisinya. Sepasang netra emas itu berkedip cepat saat mendengar kalimat kembaran bungsunya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong," Solar memutar badan demi menghadap Gempa yang berdiri jauh di atasnya. Sang kakak yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS itu masih belum bergerak barang satu senti dari posisinya. Sekilas roman wajahnya tak terbaca. Namun, Solar tahu bahwa kakaknya itu pasti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum tipis.

"Jam itu Kakak beli di mana?"

Pertanyaan Solar sukses membuat kakaknya tersentak. Gempa segera menunjuk jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Ini? Seseorang memberikan ini padaku."

Raut wajah itu seolah tergelitik mendengar pernyataan sang kakak kembar. Solar kemudian berdeham panjang. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, Kak." Solar berbalik lanjut menuruni tangga, membiarkan Gempa tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang masih memroses maksud dari gelagat dan sikap si adik bungsu.

Satu hal yang belum disadari Gempa hingga detik ini, sang adik menggunakan jam tangan yang serupa dengan miliknya.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Nak, sudah membantu Nenek membawakan barang-barang ini."

Gempa dengan penampilan superheronya mengelap peluh di pelipis setelah meletakkan beberapa kantung plastik belanjaan yang cukup berat di teras sebuah rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nek. Ini nggak seberapa, kok!" Pemuda itu mengibas-kibaskan sebelah tangannya.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati pintu rumah kecilnya. Tangan keriput itu merogoh saku demi mencari kunci. Ketika ia teringat sesuatu, ia berucap, "Oh, iya. Terimalah ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih ... Eh?"

Nenek tua itu keheranan. Ketika membalikkan badan, remaja yang telah menolongnya sudah tak lagi di tempat. Hanya ada beberapa kantung belanjaan besar yang tersusun di lantai teras. Ia menyimpan kembali sejumlah uang yang hendak diberikannya kepada Gempa sebagai imbalan.

Suara paraunya bertanya-tanya. "Ke mana anak itu?"

.

.

.

_Reward :_

_EXP : +1088_

_Skill Point : +4_

_Extra Point : +263_

_Level 18 Up!_

Gempa melihat hologram yang dipancarkan oleh jam kuasanya. _Reward_ yang didapatnya hari ini boleh dibilang cukup memuaskan. Ia telah berhasil naik dua level lebih tinggi.

Senja menjadi latar belakang dirinya yang tengah duduk di puncak gedung lima lantai. Angin sejuk di penghujung hari itu berhembus kencang, menerpanya yang tengah menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam. Sorot matanya menatap horizon yang kini didominasi oleh warna jingga kemerahan.

Suara khas robotik kemudian terdengar tidak kalah dari desah angin bertiup, "Kenapa kau tidak menerima imbalan dari nenek tadi?"

Gempa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan bagian atas robot kuning bundar.

"Menolong orang lain tidak perlu pamrih, Ochobot." Gempa tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Hmm, kau sudah menolong hampir duapuluh orang sepanjang hari ini tanpa meminta apa pun sebagai balasan."

"Bukan masalah, kan? Toh, begitu lebih baik."

Manik emas Gempa menatap angkasa. Mengingat lagi hal yang telah ia lakukan dalam mode superheronya.

Menolong bocah kecil yang tersesat di taman kota, menghentikan pertikaian antarmahasiswa, atau sekedar membawakan barang belanjaan dari seorang nenek tua seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya. Yang mungkin agak tidak biasa adalah saat Gempa membantu mengangkat mobil yang ban belakangnya terperosok ke dalam saluran air di daerah perumahan.

Kekuatan yang ia terima telah meningkatkan kemampuan fisiknya dengan serta merta.

Siswa SMA Pulau Rintis itu tak menyadari dua bulatan biru milik Ochobot terarah lurus padanya. Sejurus kemudian, baik Gempa maupun Ochobot sama-sama mendengar suara dentingan yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Apa itu?" Gempa menoleh mencari sumber suara, sementara Ochobot tak menyahut barang satu kata.

Gempa baru menyadari diamnya Ochobot setelah beberapa sekon. Ada beberapa huruf dan tulisan pemrograman terpampang di atas layar hitam milik Ochobot, membuat bulat biru robot itu sedikit tertutupi. Ochobot terlihat seolah tengah memroses sesuatu.

"Maaf, Gempa," kata Ochobot setelah tulisan-tulisan itu raib dari atas layar. "Para admin memanggilku. Kau bisa bekerja sendiri?"

Gempa sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh, baiklah. Tak masalah."

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti!"

Detik berikutnya, Ochobot menghilang begitu saja. Gempa yakin robot dengan AI itu pasti menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya untuk berpindah tempat.

Gempa masih bergeming di posisinya menikmati angin sore. Langit perlahan berubah warna menjadi lembayung. Matahari hampir tenggelam seluruhnya di horizon. Melukiskan bias cahaya kemerahan di penjuru angkasa. Di ufuk barat, Venus menampakkan wujudnya yang menjelma bak bintang mungil.

Cukup lama menit berlalu hingga Gempa beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berdiri di pinggir atap gedung. Melongok ke bawah di mana ramai kendaraan dan manusia berlalu-lalang.

"Yah ... Intinya, aku hanya perlu menolong orang, kan?" Melihat tak ada satu pun masalah di jalanan itu, Gempa berniat menelusuri sisi lain kota untuk mencari orang yang kesulitan.

Setidaknya, itu niatnya sebelum jam kuasanya berdenting.

Holografi amplop surat putih terpancar otomatis di atas jam kuasa oranye miliknya. Gempa segera memilih opsi untuk membuka _inbox_. Keningnya mengernyit saat membaca isi pesan tersebut.

_[Bisa kita bertemu? _House of Scream_]_

_—PrivateShadow13_

_._

.

.

.

_House of Scream_ adalah sebutan untuk sebuah pabrik komponen elektronik terbengkalai di salah satu sudut Pulau Rintis. Kabarnya, orang-orang yang melintasi area pabrik itu kerap kali mendengar teriakan atau jeritan dari dalam bangunan tersebut. Ada rumor yang mengatakan pernah terjadi kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa beberapa pekerja di pabrik sana.

Gempa pernah mendengar semua desas-desus tahayul yang melabeli pabrik tersebut. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bangunan yang cukup tinggi menjulang itu tampak tak begitu menyeramkan. Walapun memang ia tak memungkiri bahwa rimbun pohon dan minimnya penerangan di sekitar pabrik itu membuatnya merasa sedikit was-was.

Abai akan hal itu, Gempa lebih memikirkan siapa yang telah memanggilnya ke sana.

Ada ID _player_ yang tertera sebagai pengirim e-mail. Yang Gempa tahu, itu jelas bukan milik Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn. Bukan juga milik Yaya, Ying, Gopal maupun Pipi. Gempa sudah bertukar ID dengan mereka.

Gempa menilik lagi nama itu. "Shadow ... bayangan?" gumamnya. Pikir Gempa bertualang mencari kemungkinan. Jika yang memanggil adalah orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya, maka satu nama segera terlintas di kepalanya.

"Fang?"

Telinga Gempa berjengit saat mendengar suara gemerisik dari semak belukar. _Hero_ elemen tanah segera memasang posisi siaga. Matanya memfokuskan atensi ke arah datangnya suara.

Samar, halus. Gempa dapat mendengar ritme nafas yang menyelinap di antara semilir angin.

"SERANGAN BAYANG!"

Partikel solid yang berbentuk tali-tali hitam menyerang Gempa dengan cepat dari arah samping. Tubuh pemuda itu terpental beberapa meter hingga menghempas dinding pabrik. Bunyi benturan keras menggaung di area tersebut, sama keras dengan kekuatan yang menghantam tubuhnya.

Gempa meringis. Jemarinya memegang belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Iris emasnya berusaha fokus mengamati figur yang berjalan dari arah semak belukar jauh di hadapan. Sosok pemuda berkaos hitam dan jubah ungu panjang tanpa lengan. Kacamata nila serta surai raven itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang pernah ia temui.

"Apakah ...?" Gempa mengumpulkan segenap tenaga untuk berdiri. Rintihan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan menjerit menahan sakit.

"Kau Fang, kan? Apa maumu?"

Pemilik nama itu bergeming di tempat, menatapi Gempa yang masih berusaha berdiri tegap. Fang mengayunkan lengan, kemudian mangaitkan jemarinya. Ada sekelebat kabut hitam yang perlahan memekat, menutupi hampir sepanjang lengannya.

Alarm siaga lima di kepala Gempa menyala melihat Fang melakukan gestur yang tak dapat ditangkap oleh buram netra. Sosok serba ungu-hitam itu pun lantas melantangkan _skill_ miliknya.

"Polar Bear Bayang!"

Sesosok beruang hitam raksasa dengan mata merah menyala muncul. Terbentuk dari material gelap yang semulanya merayap di atas tanah.

"SERANG!"

Beruang itu meraung, lalu bergerak atas satu titah dari Fang. Merangsek dan berusaha menyerang dari arah depan. Gempa melompat ke samping menghindari sapuan tangan beruang itu, sesegera mungkin mengeluarkan _skill_ miliknya sebagai balasan.

"TANGAN TANAH! TANAH TINGGI!"

Bongkah batu mencuat tiba-tiba menghantam beruang hitam itu tepat di perutnya. Fang dengan piawai memanipulasi _skill_nya. Mengubah beruang bayangnya menjadi kabut hitam dan memunculkannya lagi tepat di sebelah kiri Gempa.

Di kejauhan itu, Fang tersenyum miring sebelum melancarkan serangan berikutnya. "CAKARAN BERUANG BAYANG!"

"TANAH PELINDUNG!" Gempa kembali menyerukan _skill_ untuk proteksi diri. Tanah di depannya berderak sepersekian detik, kemudian memunculkan dinding batu tinggi nan kokoh.

Meski begitu, cakar beruang yang dikendalikan Fang tetap mengahantam keras pelindung batu, kemudian menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Gempa mengambil langkah mundur. Ia memukul tanah dengan tangan batunya, lalu menggunakan lagi _skill_ lain miliknya.

"GOLEM TANAH!"

Retakan besar tercipta di permukaan tanah. Dari dalamnya, sesosok raksasa batu muncul dan segera menahan kedua tangan beruang hitam itu.

Fang berdecih, lalu mengarahkan _skill_nya untuk kembali menyerang.

Golem Tanah milik Gempa merunduk mengikuti gerakan pengendalinya jauh di belakang, membuat tangan Polar Bear milik Fang yang akan memberi pukulan hanya menyapu udara bebas. Mengambil kesempatan, Gempa pun balas menyerang.

Gempa mengambil ancang-ancang dan melakukan gestur seperti meninju yang diikuti oleh Golem Tanahnya. "TUMBUKAN GIGA!"

Pukulan tangan golem itu sukses menyasar perut beruang Fang hingga membuatnya terpental jauh ke belakang. Sang pengendali hanya hening menatap bayangan _skill_nya tergolek di atas tanah yang kemudian hilang menjadi kabut hitam.

"Apa maumu, Fang!?" Gempa menyeru dari puluhan meter jaraknya. Masih memasang posisi siaga jikalau lawan kembali menyerbu.

"Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin dan tidak sedikit pun bicara. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyerang―" Kalimat Gempa terputus saat menyadari kekuatan bayang Fang yang serupa tali-tali hitam merayap panjang di permukaan tanah. Terus menjalar hingga berhenti di ujung kakinya.

Nun jauh di sana, Fang kembali tersenyum miring, lantas menggunakan _skill_ lainnya.

"IKATAN BAYANG!"

Partikel-partikel di atas tanah itu terjulur, kemudian mengikat kuat tangan dan kaki Gempa. Pengendali tanah meronta, terlebih ketika Fang memakai _skill_ yang berbeda di saat yang sama.

Lengan pemuda berjubah ungu itu kembali ditutupi kabut hitam pekat, baru kemudian ia bersuara. "Harimau Bayang!"

Seekor harimau hitam bermata merah muncul dan mengaum keras, lantas berlari ke arah Gempa saat mendapat perintah menyerang dari Fang.

Gempa berdecak lidah berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali-tali bayang Fang pada kedua lengannya. Ia terus menggeram meronta saat harimau itu semakin dekat.

"Ya ampun ... Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan, Fang?"

Seberkas suara mengalihkan perhatian pengendali bayangan, berikut dengan harimaunya yang berhenti berlari. Gempa yang sama sekali tak dapat bergerak turut melimpahkan atensi ke sumber suara yang ada di atas atap pabrik, cukup jauh dari mereka. Seseorang berdiri di atas sana dengan penampilan yang cukup mencolok di penghujung senja itu.

Figur pemuda itu tak tergambar jelas dalam visi Gempa. Ia hanya dapat mengenali pemuda itu mengenakan kaos abu-abu yang ditutupi dengan jaket putih serta celana panjang sewarna jaketnya. Sosok di atas sana kembali bersuara, kali ini dengan lantang.

"TEMBAKAN OPTICAL!"

Berkas cahaya dengan intensitas tinggi melesat cepat ke arah harimau bayang Fang yang masih terpaku di tempat. Bayangan binatang buas itu pun lenyap dalam waktu kurang dari satu sekon.

Fang menggeram tak terima. "Apa-apaan ini!? Tiba-tiba saja kau ikut campur!?"

Gempa memroses apa yang tengah terjadi. Seseorang di atas pabrik itu pastilah salah satu_ Rising Hero_ yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Dan itu cukup meragukan Gempa karena ia tak mengetahui pemuda itu berada di pihak siapa.

"Merepotkan."

Gempa mengalihkan fokus mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menyelinap di samping telinganya. Sosok pemuda lain dengan jaket musim dingin abu-abu bercorak garis biru muda dan putih berjalan santai melewati Gempa yang terpaku.

Remaja itu mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang tampak sebening es. Kala tangan itu menyentuh permukaan tanah, seluruh daratan dalam radius visinya membeku, memerangkap Fang yang tak sempat mengelak. _Skill_ bayangannya yang masih menahan Gempa berhasil dipatahkan.

Pengendali tanah itu melompat ke belakang melepas penuh dirinya dari cengkraman tali-tali hitam. Melihat remaja yang menguarkan hawa dingin itu tidak turut merangkapnya dalam _skill_ pembeku, Gempa mengerti sepenuhnya maksud kedatangan mereka.

Fang berang. Tampak tak terima disudutkan oleh dua orang sekaligus. "Lepaskan aku!"

Kilatan merah melesat cepat menuju ke arah Fang. Di saat bersamaan telinga Gempa berdengung sekilas sebelum mendapati seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam-merah telah berdiri di belakang pengendali bayangan.

Pedang merah menyala milik orang itu teracung. Diposisikan sejajar di depan leher Fang sebagai sebuah ancaman.

"Lebih baik kau hentikan semua ini sekarang!" Pemilik pedang itu bertitah dengan nada dingin tak terbantah. Fang, meski dengan berat hati, mengangkat kedua tangannya mengaku kalah.

Remaja dengan jaket musim dingin membatalkan _skill_ pembekunya guna melepaskan Fang dari perangkap es di kakinya. Ketiga orang tak dikenal itu berkumpul mendekati Fang. Gempa yang cukup penasaran dengan identitas mereka turut bergabung.

Gempa baru menyadarinya saat melihat dari dekat. Ketiga orang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya memakai atribut serupa dengan yang ia kenakan.

Pemuda yang sebelumnya melepaskan tembakan cahaya memakai jaket, topi dan celana putih dengan sub-warna abu-abu dan oranye. Ada motif garis-garis unik berwarna keemasan di atas warna kelabu pada setelan atributnya. Logo elemen cahaya berada di resleting jaket dan depan topi yang digunakan sedikit miring ke kiri menunjukkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Gempa mengamati sedikit pengendali es dan pemuda berpedang merah. Ia dan ketiga orang itu tampak mirip, terutama karena topi dino yang mereka gunakan. Hanya warna dan logo serta posisi memakainya saja yang berbeda.

Biar bagaimanapun, perhatian Gempa tetap terfokus pada hero yang berpenampilan serba putih. Selain karena ia yang pertama kali memunculkan diri, _visor_ oranye yang bertengger di wajahnya itu benar-benar menarik atensi.

"Jadi, katakan," Hero dengan logo petir merah pada topi hitamnya mengambil perhatian. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerang _player_ lain!?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Gempa memusatkan fokus pikirnya. Itu salah satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia menunggu hingga Fang buka suara.

"Huh, apa hubungannya denganmu? Dan lagi sebelum bertanya, turunkan dulu pedangmu!" Fang protes tak hendak segera menjawab.

"Oke. Jadi, apa tujuanmu?" Remaja berjaket putih ganti bertanya saat pedang merah menjauh dari leher Fang.

Yang ditanya mendengus kasar lantas menatap sepasang iris keemasan di hadapannya. "Dia belum menunjukkan _skill_nya sama sekali kemarin," ujar Fang seraya menunjuk lurus ke arah Gempa.

Netra Gempa berkedip cepat. "Aku? Maksudmu saat pertemuan di wisma kemarin?" Pertanyaannya mendapat anggukan dari Fang.

"Kalau begitu kau cukup memintaku untuk menunjukkan_ skill_ku, kan? Kenapa kau harus menyerang tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Hm, aku tak hanya ingin melihat _skill_ yang kaupunya, tapi juga sebaik apa kau menggunakannya. Dan ternyata kau cukup hebat meski masih berada di level yang cukup rendah. Yah, meskipun masih kalah hebat dariku."

Fang mengibaskan poni ravennya sebagai pamungkas. Kemudian tertawa kecil yang diikuti kekeh canggung dari Gempa. Ketiga _Rising Hero_ lain menghela nafas melihat sikap pengendali bayang.

"Merepotkan saja. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Remaja dengan kekuatan es berbalik arah setelah mengeluh. Ia menguap lebar sebelum ditahan oleh tangan berbalut sarung tangan abu-abu.

"Kau mau pulang begitu saja? Setidaknya patroli sebentar, Ice."

"Aku tahu. Kulakukan sambil jalan pulang. Hoaaahmmm ..."

Ucapan itu membuat Gempa sekali lagi mengerjap. Ia mengambil langkah cepat dan menahan kedua bahu hero berjaket musim dingin. Tangannya yang sudah tak dilapisi bebatuan dan lava menyala menarik paksa topi biru di bawah hoodie berbulu hingga menuai protes dari pemiliknya.

"Kak Gempa apaan, sih? Kembalikan topiku!"

Gempa terperangah. Sepasang manik aqua yang sayu itu sangat ia kenali. Dan Gempa makin tak percaya setelah mendengar kalimat remaja bernama Ice tersebut.

Gempa membiarkan Ice menyambar lagi topinya tanpa memberikan sahut apa pun. Matanya kemudian berpaling menatap dua _hero_ yang lain.

Ada jeda kecanggungan sesaat sebelum hero berkekuatan cahaya terkekeh kecil. Ia melepaskan _visor_ oranye pada parasnya baru kemudian berujar, "Ya ampun, Kak Gempa. Apa di sini sudah terlalu gelap sampai kau tak bisa mengenali kami?"

Netra emas beradu dengan manik kelabu yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di sebalik kacamata jingga. Ia lantas bertukar pandang dengan sosok yang sejak tadi sedikit terabaikan. Baru Gempa menyadari pemilik iris ruby yang sedikit berpendar itu ternyata juga merupakan figur orang terdekat dengannya.

"Err ... Jadi, ada yang bisa jelaskan?"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah Ice dan Fang meninggalkan halaman depan pabrik, menyisakan tiga superhero berkekuatan berbeda di tempat yang disebut sebagai _House of Scream._

Gempa bersidekap memandang kakak sulung dan adik bungsunya bersamaan. Tidak ada tatapan menuntut penjelasan, hanya memerhatikan penampilan kedua saudaranya dari atas sampai bawah saja.

Terdengar hela nafas sebelum pertanyaan dilontarkan. "Oke, Kak Hali dan Solar. Jadi, tanpa aku tahu kita semua memainkan game yang sama?"

"Dan menjadi _superhero_ bersama-sama." Solar menyeletuk dibalas dengusan nafas oleh Gempa.

"Siapa yang pertama?"

"Yang pertama kali terpilih di Pulau Rintis adalah Taufan. Lalu di antara kita secara berurutan setelah Taufan, Blaze, Thorn, Halilintar, Ice, aku dan yang terakhir Kak Gempa." Solar mengambil alih tugas menjelaskan, sementara Halilintar di sampingnya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

"Semua punya alasan masing-masing untuk menjadi _superhero_. Yah, selain alasan konyol seperti salah tekan opsi tentu saja. Fufufu ..." Solar mengimbuh kalimat sebelumnya.

Halilintar tampak jengkel mendengar ucapan itu. Gempa yang tak mengerti hanya berkedip cepat.

"Sepertinya kau tak akan pernah puas meledekku, ya?"

Gempa yakin sekali ada kilat merah yang terpercik di mata delima Halilintar saat kakaknya itu berucap. Ia berusaha untuk masa bodoh akan hal itu. Sedang Solar mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Ah, sudahlah! Lebih baik aku patroli sekali lagi. Awas kalau kau bercerita yang tidak penting pada Gempa!" pungkas Halilintar yang mengambil langkah hendak meninggalkan mereka.

Tawa Solar pecah beberapa saat, baru membalas, "Oke, hati-hati Tuan Ceroboh~ hehehe."

Jelas sekali di mata Gempa bahwa Halilintar menggeram sebal. Namun, sang kakak tak membalas satu kata pun. Ia bergerak dengan kecepatan kilat, lenyap dalam satu kedipan mata.

Tinggal Gempa dan Solar yang masih anteng berdiri di halaman depan pabrik terbengkalai itu. Tak ada lagi bias cahaya merah di langit petang. Senja telah berganti malam. Matahari benar-benar telah bersembunyi digantikan oleh bulan purnama yang menggantung angkuh di antara titik-titik bintang.

Tak ada semilir angin yang lewat kala itu membuat hawa di sana semakin terasa ngeri. Terlebih saat Gempa menyaksikan sang adik bungsu yang masih tertawa geli.

"Oke, hentikan tawamu itu! Sejak kapan kau jadi jahil seperti Kak Taufan?"

"Hehe, entahlah." Solar mengedikkan bahu menyudahi tawanya, lalu kembali menambahkan, "Tapi setidaknya, aku cukup mengerti kenapa Taufan senang sekali menjahili Halilintar. Reaksinya benar-benar lucu."

"Solar, sikap Taufan yang seperti itu tak perlu kau tiru, tahu."

_Superhero_ elemental cahaya merotasikan kedua matanya disertai senyum miring. Sangat kentara ia acuh tak acuh dengan nasihat sang kakak.

Gempa menghela nafas lelah. Namun, ia kembali mematri senyumnya. "Yah, tapi syukurlah. Dengan begitu kita bertujuh menjadi _hero_, kan? Dengan ini kita bisa lebih menjaga satu sama lain."

Ia mengambil langkah berniat meninggalkan tempat yang katanya angker itu untuk pergi berpatroli di kota. Saat berbalik untuk memanggil sang adik di belakang, Gempa mendapati Solar yang tengah mendelik tajam padanya.

Tak ada satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Gempa untuk memecah hening. Iris kelabu di balik _visor_ jingga itu menyipit tajam seolah tak menyetujui pernyataan Gempa sebelumnya.

"Apa Kakak benar-benar bersyukur kita mendapat kekuatan seperti ini?" Pertanyaan Solar tak mendapat sahutan langsung dari lawan bicara. Kakak ketiganya itu terpaku, tampak tak mengerti maksud dari retorikanya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau bicara apa, Solar?" tanya Gempa skeptis. Ia mulai meragukan arah pembicaraan sang adik.

"Kak, apa Kakak tak sedikit pun curiga saat mendapat pesan dari Ochobot pertama kali?"

Gempa tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Solar yang satu itu. Ia sedikit menunduk melempar pandang ke arah kiri.

Seolah mendapat jawaban, Solar kembali bersuara. "Reaksi itu, berarti Kakak memang sempat curiga, ya."

Gempa tak menjawab lagi. Membiarkan hening lewat begitu saja menyapu situasi. Ia tetap tenang ketika adik bungsunya kembali melempar tanya dengan sedikit emosi.

"Kenapa Kakak harus menerima kontrak Ochobot waktu itu? Padahal Kakak sendiri tahu apa yang terjadi setelah menyetujui pesan itu, kan?"

Pemuda dengan netra emas masih bergeming. Bukan ia tidak mengerti alasan kegelisahan adik bungsunya tersebut. Hanya saja ia tak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa. Gempa sendiri tak memungkiri bahwa ia sempat ragu pada pilihannya.

Namun kenyataannya, kekuatan itu telah membantunya agar dapat menolong lebih banyak orang. Meski harus mengelilingi kota berkali-kali, tak sedikit pun Gempa merasa penat. Stamina dan kemampuan fisiknya meningkat pesat ketika menjadi _superhero_. Ia bahkan bisa mengangkat mobil berpenumpang penuh hanya dengan satu tangan.

Gempa masih ingat bagaimana ia kebingungan saat terbangun di Taman Pulau Rintis setelah menerima pemberitahuan dari Ochobot. Dari sana tercipta kecurigaan dalam benaknya. Tapi, ia berusaha lebih berpikir positif begitu melihat banyak hal baik yang dapat dilakukan dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Mungkin saja, suatu saat nanti mereka meminta suatu hal sebagai bayaran untuk kekuatan ini."

Gempa mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kemungkinan yang Solar ucapkan memantik lagi prasangka buruknya yang telah lalu.

"Jadi, kau berniat apa sekarang?" Giliran Gempa bertanya.

Mendengar itu, Solar membenarkan posisi _visor_ jingganya. "Aku akan membongkar tujuan sebenarnya game ini serta orang-orang yang ada di baliknya."

Ada desir tajam yang melintas di benak Gempa. Intuisinya menarik kecurigaan yang pernah ia coba abaikan. Sembari menatap lurus adiknya, Gempa menunggu Solar kembali bersuara.

"Aku berkerja sama dengan Halilintar dan seorang _player_ lagi untuk mencari informasi. Saat ini, kami baru menemukan satu petunjuk yang masih terus kami telusuri."

Gempa mulai mendapati akhir dari pembicaraan mereka. Ia mengira-ngira saja kalimat yang akan Solar ucapkan terakhir tanpa merasa perlu bertanya lebih.

"Aku cukup paham apa yang membuat Kakak menerima kontrak begitu saja. Tapi, aku yakin kita memiliki pikiran yang sama." Solar berujar. Tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan abu-abu terulur meminta persetujuan.

"Kakak mau bekerjasama dengan kami?"

Gempa memandangi jam kuasa yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia telah berjanji pada seseorang untuk melindungi keluarganya dan orang yang berharga baginya. Jika ada kemungkinan buruk di antara kemungkinan baik, Gempa harus lebih cermat berpikir dan jeli dalam mengambil keputusan.

Gempa menyenangi rutinitasnya sebagai _superhero_. Ia senang menolong banyak orang. Tapi, ia tak akan melupakan hal penting yang harus ia lakukan. Maka tangannya terulur membuat kesepakatan.

"Aku ikut."

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

Hae '-')/ Nyankuro is here.

Akhirnya baru bisa dipublish tengah malem ini haha ... Ada yang keganggu tidurnya? wkwk gapapa lah sekalian begadang buat bangunin orang sahur ye kan awokwok *plak*

Nah, dengan berpartisipasinya Gempa dalam penelusuran Solar, kita mulai plot utamanya ye :u Lambat bener elah jalannya. Btw nih ye, aing pending dulu apdetan chapter depan sampe Juli. Oe harus selesaiin work untuk event di platform sebelah yang terbengkalai. Kalau ada kesempatan oe lanjut lagi chapter berIkutnya.

Oke dah, sekian bacotan saia tengah malam ini. Yang puasa semangat ya~ :D Sekian dari Alien Kocheng :v

From Wkwk Land,

Bubye~

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tepat pada pukul delapan malam itu, jam kuasa setiap _superhero_ di Pulau Rintis berdenting. Hologram robot kuning bundar dengan dua bulat biru di atas layar hitamnya muncul tanpa menunggu konfirmasi.

"Kepada semua _Rising Hero_ di seluruh Pulau Rintis, aku menjadwalkan pertemuan penting di wisma tepat pukul sembilan malam ini. Tidak ada _player_ yang berdalih ataupun beralasan untuk tidak hadir. Sekian dan terimakasih."


End file.
